You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me
by KukkiaKipu
Summary: What if the Winx Club had someone working against them all along? Flora had never been who she said she was, she had always been half witch. When Baltor put her up to spying from the inside, she never thought that she would end up feeling like she was a part of something.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! So I think Beauty From Pain ended a little too bluntly, so I may post an epilogue at some point, but you know when you move on from one idea to the next? Yeah. I'm really set on this one at the moment, so HERE GOES! (Beauty From Pain didn't go to the top of the archive when it was finished because I had already updated it once that day)

This takes place at the end of the second movie. When there's all that business with the tree of life? The super-trix want it, the winx want it, the specialists want it… etc etc etc….

I think this is one of my first fanfics where the girls actually have powers, crazy huh?

(The whole thing is in Flora's POV)  
**Disclaimer**: I fully appreciate Ignio Staraffi for creating the Winx Club, and it's pretty cool that his car has a mahoosive winx logo and picture of Believix Bloom on it, and I would never want to take that away from him. Please don't sue me.

Oh, and one more thing, this is more of a prologuey thing, the other chapters will be longer!

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

"You little pixies need to stay away from what isn't yours!" Icy yelled, sending her next blast at Bloom, who easily dodged.

"I don't think so Icy! YOU need to keep your beaky nose out of our business!" Bloom threw a glowing fireball in Icy's direction; it hit her and sent her plummeting to the ground with a loud smack.

"Stella! The sapling! Get it!" Bloom yelled, noticing that Stormy was close to grabbing it.

"Oh, OKAY!" Stella lunged for it, pulling it out of the ground, "What now?" she called back.

"Throw it over here! I'll keep it safe!" Brandon waved, Stella threw the plant in his direction, and he caught it with ease. "Thanks!"

"Brandon, throw it to Flora! It's a freaking plant after all!" Bloom yelled, looking at me and smiling slightly. A part of me wanted to tell her not to, a part of me wanted to care for the sapling, but that wasn't possible. I knew what would happen as soon as that tree touched my skin.

"Flora! Catch! Don't let the trix get it!" Brandon hurled it at me, I lightly held out my hands, not wanting to catch it. Unfortunately for me, Brandon had good aim and it landed neatly in my open palms.

The roots turned black and turned to ash, and the young trunk withered and the leaves became brittle and crumbled to the ground. It fell out of my hands and hit the floor.

"So this is it." I said quietly, as my 'friends' watched in horror, especially Bloom.

"Flora. We needed that plant. Why did you do that?" she asked me calmly. Icy pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and checked the date, grinning to herself.

"I completely forgot this day was coming!" she laughed.

"Oh yeah, me too!" Darcy slapped herself in the face and started laughing too, "Come on, Flora," The girls, the guys and Helia recoiled at the sound of Darcy saying my name so casually.

"Flora?"

"Flora, what's going on?" I heard Helia say. I lifted my head slightly, he looked terrified, and I think he was the only one who had figured it out. It was clear he didn't want to believe it.

"Come ON, Flora, we have to get back home." Stormy tugged at my arm, I pulled it away, and she just laughed. "You haven't developed emotions for these losers, have you?"

"After four years, it would be hard not to." I muttered.

"Well guess what, you're finally done. So you can stop with that stupid act."

"…Act?" Bloom asked, "Flora… You've been working against us this whole time?" she said, he voice sounded defeated and you could hear it getting dry. Stella on the other hand looked like she was about to explode.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Stella tried to storm up to me, but Layla and Musa were holding her back.

Icy laughed again, "Ah, drama," she clicked her fingers and a small pink box in the shape of a flower appeared. "Are you ready, sister?" she asked me. I nodded. There was no way I could ever go back. I could never be the fairy of nature ever again; I could never be an ally with the Winx again. I could never be Helia's girlfriend again. Icy smirked and swiftly opened the box, emptying its contents of what looked like murky glitter on to the earthy ground. As soon as the box was empty, my bright Believix powers crumbled away.

I never thought that I would feel so distant from the world. When Baltor put me up to this, I never believed that I would truly regret doing it. I never imagined what would happen.

As my bright pink and green exterior disappeared, it was replaced by my original transformation that I hadn't seen in years. A white lace skirt and crop top with the torn edges tinted red. My hair was loose and messy, with no flowers or ribbons holding it up. I couldn't bring myself to look at the girls, or Helia.

"Wow, it's so much easier to look at you now!" Darcy came up to me and ruffled my hair, I pushed her away.

"Stop acting like you missed me." I scorned.

"Fine. Okay, we'll start with the questioning then." Darcy folded her arms as Stormy and Icy joined her.

"You must've hit us with every once of that stupid flower magic at least fifty times each! What did Baltor say about NOT hitting us?" Stormy fumed.

"It's not like you avoided me with your stupid attacks!" I exclaimed, "you guys could have held back a bit!"

"Flora, please tell me what's going on." Helia stepped towards me, "You're one of them? You've been against us the whole time? Everything… Everything was a lie?"

"No! No… It… I… I never thought that I would… Meet… You…" I stuttered. I had failed him. I had failed everyone. Was I really allies with the enemy? The enemy being who I was apparently fighting against for all that time. Which was the trix, right? I know it began that way.

_**A/N:**_

_So tell me what you think so far!_

_The next chapter will take place at the beginning of the freshman year, when Bloom first joined Alfea. ENJOY!_


	2. Chapter 2

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

"Are you kidding to me?" I exclaimed, "You couldn't pay me to go to some school for fairies and make me pretend to be some nature loving freak from Lynthea!" I folded my arms firmly and narrowed my eyes at Baltor and those three witches that had just entered my bedroom, telling me about their stupid new plan.

"You have to, Flora, you have the name for it," Icy giggled, knowing that she wouldn't have to go through with it. I rolled my eyes at her.

"This is exactly what my mum named me, I'm perfectly happy with it, so YOU can stop bringing it up every five seconds!" I fumed, "Why not Darcy?" I gestured in her direction, "If she scrubbed up a bit, she could look just like a fairy!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Darcy exclaimed, Baltor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Flora, you're the only one who can do it. You're already half fairy." He said calmly, "You're mother always wanted you to go to Alfea,"

"Why would I have to do this anyway?" I asked slightly calmer, he walked up to me and sat beside me.

"She's been found." He said through a smile.

"Who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bloom. The lost princess of Sparx."

"You trapped the king and queen of that planet, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Then what are you so happy about? Bloom's the only one who can free them, and if she does, that's the end for you!" I exclaimed.

"I've been bored for a while now, Flora, at least I can start strengthening my power again. I want you to befriend her, so we can stay one step ahead of her until the final showdown." He grinned, "Now, what do you say?"

"Oh my god, fine. It had BETTER not be for that long though." I fumed and stood up, "What now?"

"Okay, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, STAND BACK!" He lifted his arms and two bright blue beams shot themselves into my heart. I looked at my hands and bean to feel the change. Everything became light and airy, and I began to be able to smell flowers. When the blue light faded, I was wearing a sparkly pink dress and pink boots. There were green wings on my back and my eye make-up was gone. Leaving just a bright, fresh looking face.

"I look…. Disgusting." I said to my reflection.

"Hey you're right about something!" Stormy chuckled.

"We'll see you on the other side," they all waved me off, as Baltor sent me away to Alfea with a teleporting wave.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Bloom! Come on! Let's go meet our roommates!" I heard an unusually chirpy voice yell from the corridor. I sighed deeply and put my dark magic book under my pillow, and stood up, ready to greet my new 'friend'.

"So this is my room… With Flora of Lynthea…" The door swung open and a vibrant redhead walked in, treading on one of the plants that Baltor made me bring. It cried out in pain. Weird. I didn't know it could talk. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she told it.

"Eh… Um… He's my latest creation!" I exclaimed in the same tone I had just heard her friend use. Bloom turned to me and smiled.

"He talks?" she asked me.

"He's cute, isn't he? If more plants talk then deforestation would be dramatically reduced, it's worth a try anyway, even if it just saves one tree." I explained. She looked confused, I wondered if what I had just said made any sense at all. "Hi, I'm Flora. The fairy of blo… Blature… Nature… The fairy of nature, that's right."

"Oh, well I'm Bloom. I'm the fairy of Fire."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Hey! A Lynthea girl!" A blonde girl swirled into the room, practically radiating sunlight. Oh great. A Solaria girl. Didn't I have a stroke of luck? "I'm Stella, the PRINCESS of Solaria and I expect you to treat me as such," she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and gave a bright, white smile.

"You can ignore her," A pale Asian girl with short pigtails entered with her satchel slung over her shoulder, "I'm Musa, the princess of Melody, and it isn't required that you act like her slave." I didn't say anything; I just stood there and grinned like an idiot.

"Besides, you shouldn't have to take orders from someone who was held back a year!" A pale pink-headed girl entered and giggled. "I'm Tecna, the fairy of technology,"

"Oh… uh, neat…" I cringed. Did I just say 'neat'?

"I think we're going to have a fun few years together!" Musa beamed.

"Hey, how about we go into Magix city centre and get to know each other better? We could get some pizza!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Sounds great!" Stella beamed, hugging her redheaded friend, "Let's go!" They filed into the corridor. I stood still, did they mean for me to go with them?

"Aren't you coming?" the music fairy, Musa, asked me.

"Oh… I don't know, I've eaten a lot today already and I've got some studying to do…" I stuttered, wearing the most pathetic blank-worried-happy expression on my face. Musa stared at me for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Come on you utter freak, let's go eat pizza!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"So girls, margarita or pepperoni?" Bloom asked looking through the menu.

"Oh, I'm actually a vegetarian, so…" I said quickly. This wasn't part of the nature-fairy act, this was true. I had never liked eating meat.

"Margarita it is!" Musa exclaimed, putting her menu down and stretching out her arms, "Now we play the waiting game,"

"Let's not." Tecna giggled, "I'll ask a random question, and give my answer, and we go around the circle answering. Alright?" The girls nodded. "What is your favourite colour? Mine's purple."

"Yellow!" said Stella.

"Red." Said Musa.

"Blue," said Bloom.

"Uh… Pink?" I said.

"What do you like to do in your free time? I like to practice programming." Said Tecna.

"I LOVE to shop!" exclaimed Stella.

"I love to listen to music, and there are some upcoming gigs around this area which you girls would just love. " said Musa.

"Anything's fine with me, as long as I'm comfortable, you know?" said Bloom, "What about you, Flora?" she turned to me with that blinding smile.

"Oh… I guess I like studying… In my room… Alone. And going outside… Alone." I said slowly, they raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Oh come on! There's got to be more to you than that!" Stella laughed, "What do you actually like doing?"

"I also enjoy… Reading. And making tea… And looking at… Plants." I stuttered.

"Right." Musa frowned, but her expression changed when she saw the waiter, "Hey our pizza's here!"

"Uh, YUM!" Stella exclaimed as the waiter placed the box in the centre of the table.

"Enjoy ladies," he winked and walked away.

"Mmhm, thank you," Stella giggled. I never realised how much better fairies were treated than witches. "Now…" Stella began, pulling out a slice of pizza, "Flora. There must be something else to you, how about… Do you have a guy in mind?" Stella fluttered her eyelashes.

"HELL NO." I exclaimed. There stared at me with their eyes wide. "I mean… No, I haven't met any guys and I don't think I'm really the type… Of any guy around here…"

"I'm guessing you're a little bipolar." Musa stated, the other girls looked at her.

"You can't just say something like that!" Tecna told Musa through her teeth.

"Well how else can you explain that outburst?" Musa asked casually, "I'm sorry if I offended you but I-,"

"You honestly don't need to worry about offending me. Honestly." I said, rising up my hands defensively, "But I'm not bipolar, I'm just…"

"Hiding something?" Tecna finished.

"What? No! What on earth could I possibly want to hide from you guys? You all seem lovely…"

"And YOU are frustrating!" Stella exclaimed. I thought fairies were supposed to be irritatingly perfect and annoyingly friendly. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I… I'm sorry, I'm just not very good with new people," I smiled and scratched the back of my neck. Yes, let's go with that.

"That's understandable. I've heard about girls from Lynthea. Reserved, kind, smart… They like flowers…" Tecna said, poking at one of her gadgets.

"Well… Yes, that's me!" I smiled, "Anyway, Bloom, what's earth like? I've always wanted to go there." I quickly changed the subject.

"It's absolutely nothing compared to this place, but I have to admit, I miss my local pizza deli… The only magic on Earth is culinary magic…" Bloom sighed; Stella screwed up her napkin and threw it at her.

"PIZZA SNOB!" She yelled, "Honestly, put an Earth girl in a realm brimming with incredible possibility, and all she can think about is pizza!"

"Whath throng with pithza?" Asked Musa with her mouth full.

"Anyway… Is everyone looking forward to classes tomorrow?" Tecna asked. Musa immediately shook her head.

"It's kind of pointless for me, I know I want to be a musician some day, but I guess some magical training wouldn't be totally wasted on me, what do you girls want to do when you're older?" she asked us.

"I'm really interested in going into the Magix network, there is so much that could be improved and I think it could bring a lot to it." Tecna smiled, "Although I don't really want my whole life to be about technology,"

"I know exactly what I'm going to be doing! Ruling-," Stella began, but Musa cut in before we all got a bit irritated.

"The kingdom of Solaria, blah blah blah," Musa flapped her wrist in Stella's direction.

"That's not all!" Stella exclaimed, "I want to rule the kingdom of Solaria with a certain someone by my side…"

"Is it that certain brunette guy we saw back on earth?" Bloom smiled slyly.

"Maaaaaaybe…" Stella winked.

"What were some Redfountain guys doing on earth anyway?" Musa asked.

"There was this ogre that the Trix sent after us," Stella sighed, "Brandon totally rescued us… OH MY GOD he's so cute…"

"Wait, the Trix?" I asked. Why didn't they tell me they had already met Bloom?

"Yeah. They're these witches who go to Cloud Tower."

"They go to Cloud Tower?" I exclaimed.

"Yes… Are you alright?" Tecna asked me.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, it's just that I've come across them before and they're quite…. Frightening… Anyway Bloom, what do you want to do with your future?"

"I have no idea what I want to do… I guess before anything I want to find my birth parents, and ask them why they left me in the middle of a fire…" Bloom said sadly. I couldn't believe that I already felt like I was cheating her. I knew exactly where her parents were, and I had heard exactly what happened from Baltor. I wanted to bring her up to speed but… No Flora! Remember, they're the ENEMY. The ENEMY. "What about you, Flora?"

"Oh, me?" I thought for a moment. What did my future hold? "I want to… Uh… I want to… Spread the word of nature around Magix and open a florists!"

"Wow. That kind of makes me feel bad, such a modest thing to plan for your future, YOU GO GIRL!" Stella flashed me a thumbs up.

"Oh dear, we should be getting back to Alfea. We don't want to get up late for our first day of classes," Tecna began to stand up, as did I.

"Hey girls! Tomorrow, we should totally have a slumber party! I can't believe I got so lucky, we are going to have the BEST TIME AT ALFEA EVER!" Stella squealed.

"That's a great idea! We should play truth or dare and listen to ALL OF MY MUSIC!" Musa exclaimed, punching the air.

"Don't forget the romantic comedies!" Bloom giggled.

"Yes! Can't wait!" Stella pulled us all into a tight hug. So. Much. Physical contact. I kind of wanted to scream.

~o~o~o~o~

"STUPID NEW POWERS I HATE THEM SO MUCH! WHY HAS MY POWER REDUCED BY AT LEAST 80%? EVERYONE THINKS I'M SUCH A FREAKING WEAKLING!" I screamed. I shouldn't have been so loud, but the rest of the girls were still in the cafeteria finishing dinner. I had just had the worst experience of a day of magical lessons ever. Baltor had failed to mention that giving me new powers would take a toll on my experience, and this was the most frustrating thing in the world since I had been training since birth. It was so humiliating; I couldn't even change my hair colour. I collapsed on my bed.

"I want to go home." I said into my pillow, "Wait, no I don't!" I was so torn. I never felt like I belonged at home, with those three witches and Baltor, and granted these girls were nice, but I felt like an empty shell when I was with them. Why was I feeling so much compassion towards them? Bloom and Musa walked into the room at that moment, when I was holding my pillow over my head.

"I can't believe you've never heard of them! There the best band in all the- Flora? Are you okay?" I heard Musa say. I sighed and slowly sat up, wiping my hair from my face and pulling up my green sleeves that kept on falling down my shoulders.

"…. Homesick." I said.

"Aw, it's okay, so am I!" Bloom and Musa sat down either side of me, "You'll get over it soon, but it's probably best not to call home, that'll make it worse."

"You're right. Maybe I'll just sleep." I fell back to my pillow, but they both hauled me back up.

"Oh no, no sleeping! We've got a slumber party to arrange!" Bloom grinned.

"I'm doing music, Stella's doing make-overs, Tecna's doing movies and Bloom's doing food. You've got to bring something too!" Musa smiled.

"I could bring… Flowers?" I asked. They raised their eyebrows.

"You can't be ALL about plants Flora,"

"But I have so many!" I cried, they laughed.

"You can do pillows! And blankets! We'll need a lot!"

"Oh okay, I think I can do that," I told them, they nodded.

"Okay, I've got to pop into Magix and get some snacks for later, I'll see you then!" Bloom waved us off.

"Do you need help finding some blankets?" Musa asked me.

"Oh no, I don't know why but my uh… Father… packed me a lot of them. It's very sunny in Lynthea, with controlled rain, so I guess he thought I would get cold…" I lied. Musa stood up and walked to the door.

"Well let me know if you need any help," she smiled and left the room.

"I wish they would stop being so nice to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Just wanted to let you know that this isn't the original plot, in case anyone was expecting it… You'll see what I mean.

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

"So Redfountain is having their opening ceremony next week," Said Musa as she popped another crisp into her mouth, and rolled on to her back, "I've heard it's awesome, I've always wanted to go,"

"Is that because a certain Riiiiiiiiiven will be there?" Stella cooed, placing her hands under her chin. Bloom put her legs on top of Stella's back and pushed her.

"Come on Stella, leave her alone!" she laughed.

"You're one to talk!" Stella exclaimed, pointing one of her perfectly manicured nails in Bloom's direction, "Oh Prince Sky! There's something on your tonsils! Here, let me sort it out for you!" Stella burst into hysterics, leaving Bloom's cheeks a bright shade of red.

"Shut UP!" Bloom kicked Stella again.

"So we all have a love interest, what about poor Flora?" Tecna pointed the TV remote in my direction. Oh no, not this again.

"I've already told you, I don't have a love interest," I said firmly, hoping that they would leave the situation alone.

"Well after Saturday you will!" Stella exclaimed. There was a loud noise coming from the open balcony doors of Stella's unfairly enormous dorm room.

"Did anybody else hear that?" Musa asked, if she were an animal then her ears would be pricking up on end.

"It sounded like it came from the forest," Tecna stated with her finger on her chin.

"Flora, can you sense anything?" Bloom asked me. I only felt it after she asked me, but there was a deep burning in my heart. A disturbance. Was this what I was supposed to be feeling?

"I can definitely feel something…" I said quietly.

"Let's go investigate!" Musa grinned, and before any of us could stop her, she jumped off the balcony.

"Musa are you crazy!" Stella yelled as quietly as she could.

"It looks like it!" Musa smiled back up, making Tecna and Bloom smirk, "Guys, I'm not investigating alone! Come on down here!" Stella shook her head before Musa even finished her sentence.

"Hell no! I'm not getting mud on my nightie or my slippers!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Musa, I don't think this is such a good idea," Bloom and Tecna shook their heads.

"Flora?" Musa asked. I didn't see what the big deal was. I lifted my leg over the edge and jumped down.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled at her. She grinned back.

"We'll be back in a minute!" she yelled up then grabbed my arm and dragged me into the dark woods. "Do you sense anything Flo?" she asked me. Strange. I had never had a nickname before.

"I think there's something over there," I pointed to a large oak tree. I hoped my gut feeling was right; I didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Hey, you're right!" she exclaimed, running up to the tree. "There's a girl behind here!"

"A girl?" I asked, following her. That was strange, but Musa was right. There was a girl with dark skin and dark hair passed out behind the large oak tree. A small pixie was fast asleep in her hood.

"I wonder what could have possibly happened to her…" Musa said quietly, "And why does she have a pixie?"

"I don't know…" I said quietly. Observing her cuts, grazes and torn clothes. What had she been through?

"We should take her to Faragonda." Said Musa, "She's lucky she ended up here and not Cloud Tower." She picked up the girls arms, "Come on! You do the legs,"

"Oh, right, sorry," I picked up her legs and we carried her to Faragonda's office.

~o~o~o~

"You say she was just outside?" asked our head mistress, Faragonda. I had been told by Baltor to not trust this woman at all costs. I didn't realise how difficult this was going to be, she had such kind eyes and such an inviting tone to her voice. She looked rich with experience and just like a genuinely good being. Wait, what was I thinking? Was I really already going soft? Like an actual fairy? They're the ENEMY. And stop forgetting it!

"That's right." Said Musa. We had gone straight to Faragonda, without even telling the others.

"By the looks of it… She's been without sunlight for an awfully long time… Her hands a rough from rock climbing…" Faragonda observed, circling the girl and taking her hands, "I think she's been in Shadowhaunt,"

"Shadowhaunt?" Musa asked.

"Have you heard about Downland? A realm so deep in the ground that it's inhabitants have adapted to a life of no sunlight." Musa and I nodded, "Shadowhaunt lies even deeper, and it is ruled by a cyborg who calls himself Lord Darkar. I don't know why this girl would have been down there though."

"Does it have anything to do with that pixie?" I asked, pointing to the oblivious sleeping pixie.

"It could be…" Faragonda pondered, "Thank you girls. You may go back to bed; I'll take her to the nurses' office, and she can stay there for now. You can see how she's doing tomorrow."

"Thank you," Musa said as we left. She grabbed my shoulders once to door had closed behind us. "How exciting! I know that girl!" Musa beamed.

"You do?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I met her at one of the Solaria balls a few months ago; she's Layla, the princess of Tides! She's a fairy too I think… She has like Morphix powers or something? I know it's something to do with water." Musa beamed, "She was super nice when I spoke to her, but it wasn't for very long. I mean, Stella can't be left alone for a very long time." She giggled. "I'm sure you'll like her, when she wakes up,"

"How do you know she'll wake up?" I asked. Musa stared at me with her big brown eyes. Shoot. I wasn't meant to say that.

"Wow, that's not very optimistic of you, Lynthea girl,"

"I was just saying! I don't really like getting my hopes up… It has never been worth it, and I don't think it ever will be," I looked down at my hands, like I always did when I was feeling a little anxious. I heard Musa give a small sigh, and then felt her arm around my shoulders.

"I like you Flo, you're a very sweet girl, but there is something really sinister about you."

"Sinister?" I asked. Had she figured it out?

"I just mean that you definitely have a dark side. Until you show us your good, bad and ugly, then we won't be able to be close friends with you. No offence to you or anything, but I know you'll be more comfortable with us if you were more honest with us. Okay?" She said.

"I guess that makes sense…" I said quietly. Maybe I should show them a bit of the real me. It wouldn't make that much of a difference. I'm not a particularly cruel person, like the Trix or Baltor; I inherited most of my traits from my mum. My mum was the real nature fairy, and she was even from Lynthea. Baltor had this way of saying things as if he were the victim, when it obviously wasn't true. He tricked my mother into loving him, and then… Well I actually don't know how she died. Baltor never told me. Ever since I could remember I had to put up a tough front in front of the Trix, but I had never really realised how soft I was. These girls were making me realise it, and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"When we get back inside we can play that anonymous question game!" Musa grinned, "It's so much fun!"

"… What?" I asked as I pushed open the door to Stella's dorm room.

"Hey! You're back! We're playing that anonymous question game!" Stella chirped, making Musa laugh out loud.

"I was literally just saying we should play that!" we both sat down on the cushions we were originally on, and Bloom handed me a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Write any question down on the paper, tear it off, fold it up and put it in the bowl," she told me, gesturing to the empty bowl which had originally contained a ton of chocolate.

"So what happened? Where did you guys go?" Tecna asked, scribbling something down on her paper.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, it's a long story, but trust me, it's good." Musa winked, popping her piece of paper in the bowl. I thought and thought hard about a question to write down. I ended up scribbling down '_What's your favourite song?'. _I scrunched it up and put it in the bowl. Terribly unoriginal, but oh well.

Once we had all written down our questions and the bowl was full, Bloom covered the top with a cushion and gave it a good shake. She thrusted the bowl in my face.

"You can go first!" she exclaimed, "Pull out a question, read it out and we all have to answer it," I put my hand deep in the bowl and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. I delicately unfolded it and squinted at the tiny handwriting.

"Have you eaten boy cake?" I said slowly. Musa looked over my shoulder.

"That says 'have you had a boyfriend?'" she giggled.

"Oh, okay," I said, "Yeah, I did for a while actually," I told them.

"Really? Who? WHO?" They chorused like a bunch of angry birds.

"Okay okay I'll tell you!" I exclaimed, "He was a bit of a jerk, so it was a difficult relationship to get out of." I said sadly. This wasn't a part of my life that I really wanted to share; I found it a little embarrassing.

"Was he… Abusive?" Bloom asked in a slow, caring tone. I shook my head.

"Mentally." I sighed, "I'll give you a tip girls. If the guy you're with makes you feel worthless for just one minute, dump him on the spot. Trust me, it saves a lot of heartache."

"What did he do?" Musa asked me. She was obviously trying to get more out of me, following up our previous conversation.

"It wasn't anything specific, but if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say that bad boys aren't my type, I want to look for a nice, genuine, sweet guy." I smiled.

"But yesterday you…" Stella began, referring to my outburst on the subject of boys the other day.

"Forget yesterday. Yesterday I just didn't want to be there." I smiled slightly.

"Okay, next question!" Musa exclaimed, picking out a piece of paper. It was obviously one of mine seeing as I was the only one who screwed mine up.

"But we haven't answered the first one yet," said Bloom.

"We all know the answers anyway," Musa said before she started to read the piece of paper, "What's your favourite song?" Musa pondered, "Whoever wrote this, just blew my mind. HOW IN THE REALMS CAN I CHOOSE?" she cried, holding her head.

"We'll skip you." Bloom giggled, patting Musa's shoulder, "Flora?"

"Oh, me again." I thought, "Probably… Well, I usually listen to classical melodies, but my favourite song would have to be '_Away From Me_,' by _Evanescence,_"

"Nice choice!" Musa grinned, flashing me a thumbs up, "Stella?"

"Ooh, that's a tough one… It's going to have to be '_Run Devil Run_' by _Girls' Generation_!" She said, "Tecna?"

"I really like _2NE1_ at the moment," said Tecna, not finding the question as difficult as the rest of us, "So I'm going to say '_I am the best',"_

"Well I really don't know, but I keep listening to '_Bulletproof Skin', _by _Institute _at the moment," said Bloom, "Musa? Have you decided yet?" Musa froze up, "Just say a song you know you like!" Bloom laughed.

"Well then, off the top of my head… I'm going to go with Tecna, and say the _2NE1 _song '_Ugly',"_ she sighed. "Next!" Bloom delicately dipped her fingers into the bowl and lifted unfolded a piece of paper, and sighed deeply.

"Who on earth wrote this?" she laughed, "Would you rather skydive naked or eat an entire whale?" they all burst out laughing, and even I gave a small smirk.

"It's a legitimate question!" Stella defended.

"Okay… Well I don't think eating an entire whale is actually possible, so naked skydiving it is!" Bloom giggled, "Let's hope I never have to! Musa?"

"I'd rather eat a whale!" Musa shuddered, "Flora?"

"I'm vegetarian so I guess I'd skydive naked…" I paused, "Wait, no I wouldn't!" I exclaimed, plunging my head into my pillow, all of the girls laughed at me.

"You wouldn't have to force me to skydive naked!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bet we wouldn't," Tecna giggled, "I'd rather eat a whale. If for some strange reason this actually happened, I assume it would take over two and a half years to finish eating, so it is actually possible."

"I was not expecting a logical answer to this question!" Stella laughed, "It's your turn to pick a question, Tec," Tecna nodded and pulled out another bit of paper.

"How far have you gone?" Tecna frowned, "Stella! We just met each other yesterday!"

"What?" Stella grinned, "We might as well get to know each other now, we're going to be stuck together for the next three years!"

"Well, if you must know, I've kissed. There." Tecna said stiffly, blushing violently.

"Ooh, and what about you Bloom?" Stella said with her hands under her chin.

"Well I had a boyfriend back on earth, and we just went as far as kissing,"

"Aw man, is everyone going to be this boring?" Stella groaned. We all nodded.

"What do you expect? We're all sixteen!" Tecna said, still blushing.

"Well, actually, Stella's seventeen," Musa smirked, "Stella, just pick a question. We should make this the last one, it's like four in the morning, plus we've got something to do tomorrow," Musa winked at me, I gave a weak smile back. Stella put her nose in the air and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Are you comfortable with who you are?" Stella wondered. This was the first time I had ever seen her look remotely serious. She smiled at the floor. "Well, I'm going to have to say yes. I know exactly who I am, I know what people like about me, and I know what people hate about me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to change! You can't love yourself until you know who you are; I wake up every morning and stare at my face. I tell myself that for the princess of Solaria, I'm far too pale, my nose is too big, my eyes aren't symmetrical, I'm not as… Voluptuous as I would like to be. But I have to tell myself that I'm perfect, just the way I am. Because If I don't love myself, who will?" she said in the most bland tone I had ever heard her use, "How about you, Tecna?" Tecna shook her head slightly.

"I know we all have our own insecurities, but I feel like mine are always on show. I've always been the nerd, you know? But without knowledge, who am I? I kind of feel a bit empty." Tecna said sadly, "Bloom?"

"Well I kind of feel like everything I believed in was a lie," said Bloom, "I've jumped into a whole new reality, a whole new life. I have so many new things to learn, and I don't think I'll know who I am until I've learnt them. I know one thing though, and that's that I'm determined." Bloom grinned. "Musa?"

"I like who I am, I just hate my mood swings sometimes though…" Musa muttered, "It's pointless wishing that you were someone else, you can wish your life away, or you can be who you want to be. Thank you, but I want to live without worrying about petty little things that aren't perfect about me," Musa smiled, "How about you, Flora?" I froze up.

"No. My answer to the question is no. Goodnight." I started to stand up, but Stella grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Stop being so blunt! Why aren't you comfortable with who you are?" Stella asked me.

"I… I guess I don't know who I am. I feel like there are two sides to me. One I like and one I hate and want to get rid of. Can we leave it at that?" I asked, "P-please?"

"Okay… Well goodnight guys! I had so much fun! Let's do this again next week!" Bloom took my hand, "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya,"

"Night," Bloom and I went into our dorm. I immedietly put my sheets back on my bed and climbed in.

"Flora? Are you okay?" I looked up to see Bloom standing by my bed with her arms lightly folded. I gently sat up and gestured for her to sit down. Was I really about to do this? She sat in front of my with her legs folded and her hands under her chin, ready to listen.

"Have you ever felt like… You have no where to call home?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I can't say I have,"

"Have you ever felt torn in two?"

"No…"

"Have you ever felt lonely? Like you don't belong? Like you shouldn't exist?" I asked her.

"N-no!" She exclaimed, "Flora, who in your life could possibly be making you feel this way?"

"I don't want to say… I can't say, I mean, I'm not sure myself," I stuttered, "It could just be my stupid self making me feel awful. I hate who I am; I've always wanted to be someone else. Someone completely different." I sighed. "Bloom, just… Just thank you, for listening. I've never really had anyone to talk to before. I know I come off as a bit cold, but… I know I can be nice,"

"Flora, you ARE nice, don't worry about anything. Now, I don't know anything about Lynthea," Bloom got up, "But you've got Alfea to call your home now, maybe you can focus on yourself for a little bit. Goodnight Flora," she gave me a big hug and walked back to her bed.

"Night Bloom,"

The lights turned out and I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. It may be three years from now, but the day would come when I would really hurt these girls. And I didn't want to hurt them. Not anymore.

_**A/N:**_

_Feed back please?_


	4. Chapter 4

Fun Trivia time!

Did you know that early concept art has Musa with short, light green hair and Flora with glasses?

In the 4Kids dub Stella's voice actress voiced Stella, Chatta, Mirta AND DARCY? Flora's voice actress voiced Flora and Amore, Musa's voice actress voiced Musa, Digit, Mitzi AND ICY!

According to Ignio Straffi, Tecna's whole appearance in the show was inspired by the singer P!nk, Flora's by Jennifer Lopez, Stella's by Cameron Diaz and Layla's by Beyoncé.

Bloom's whole personality was inspired by Ignio's wife (which probably explains why he gives her the most screen time…)

Isn't that so freaking cool? Anyway, moving on…

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

"Hey! It's Princess Layla! What's she doing here?" Stella exclaimed when Musa opened the doors to the nurses' wing. The walked up to her to the side of her bed and looked at her pained expression.

"She woke up last night, she's just sleeping now." Said the nurse who stood in the doorway. "I need to go sort out some other patients, let me know if anything happens. Oh, and Flora, you're from Lynthea, right?" I nodded, a little startled. "Could you make her some of that healing tea? I think that's exactly what she needs right now." The nurse left. I walked up to the kettle. It couldn't be that hard, I'd read my mothers diary on plants, I'd never had it but I kind of knew how to make it. I conjured up some Sanitatem leaves and Suscitatio petals and brewed them with boiling water. I took the mug over to Layla's bedside table and put it down.

"Do I give it to her now, or…?" I asked. Bloom shook her head.

"Wait until she wakes up," Bloom smiled.

"Or…" Stella walked up to the buttons on the side of her bed, and nudged the lever holding the bed in a flat position. The bed sprung up, waking up the poor girl in the worst way possible.

"What? What… What's going on? Where am I?" she looked around frantically, "Oh, I'm still here? Wait… Where's Piff?" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Calm down, if you're talking about that Pixie, she's asleep over there," Musa pointed over to the heater which had a cushion on top of it, the young pixie was curled up like a cat.

"Oh thank goodness, at least I managed to save one of them," Layla said with her hand on her heart, "But I have to go back! I have to go back for the others!"

"What are you talking about you crazy princess you?" Stella laughed, patting her head.

"Thank you Princess Stella," Layla said sarcastically, "But this is serious! There are five other pixies stuck in Shadowhaunt, and if I don't save them they could die! The only reason Lord Darkar is keeping them alive is because he needs information from them, I had them all but… He managed to take them right out of my hands. I guess Piff must've hidden in my hood." She said sadly.

"Okay, please calm down," I said with my hand on my forehead, I couldn't handle anyone speaking so hysterically, "Here's some tea, drink it, then tell us again." I told her, handing her the Lynthean healing tea.

"Thank you," she said politely, taking a sip of the tea, then retracted looking a bit surprised, "I had no clue the homeopathy thing actually working! I feel tons better!" she said aghast. "What's your name, anyway?" she asked me, smiling kindly

"Oh, it's Flora. I'm from Lynthea." I told her quickly.

"How do you already know Stella and Musa?" Bloom asked her.

"We're all princesses. We see each other about three times a year at royal gatherings." She explained.

"So what happened? Why were you in Shadowhaunt?" Tecna asked. The other girls prepared themselves for the tale by sitting on the edge of Layla's hospital bed. I stayed standing stiffly by her bedside table.

"There's a village very close to Magix called pixie village. It's home to the flower of life and it's were all the pixies in the magical universe come from. Other than that, it is also one of the only places in Magix that holds a piece of the Codex."

"What's that?" asked Bloom. Layla sighed.

"There are fours pieces of the Codex. One in Pixie Village, one at Cloud Tower, one in Red Fountain and one here, at Alfea. They fit together to form a key to Realix."

"What's that?" asked Bloom again.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Layla fumed, I couldn't help but laugh. "Whoops, sorry for the outburst," she giggled. "Anyway, Realix is home to the most powerful force in this universe, and if it falls into the wrong hands, it's could be the end of magic forever." She said sadly.

"Why haven't we been told about this?" Stella fumed.

"It's a bit obvious, if they went around telling people then we could do something reckless." Tecna stated.

"TOO DAMN RIGHT WE WOULD!" Musa exclaimed.

"Anyway, when I overheard my parents talking about it, and how he had captured the Pixies, I had to do something. When I was younger and first discovered the village, I used to play there a lot, and bonded with little Piff over there. I had to save them, I had to stop Darkar, even if it was by myself."

"By yourself!" I exclaimed, everyone stared at me. "Lord Darkar is at least ten times stronger than you, not to mention his minions and secret spies!"

"You know who he is?" they asked me blankly. Okay, maybe I missed out one tiny little detail; Baltor and Darkar were actually allies at one point. Which meant that naturally, I was his ally as well. This all stopped a couple of years ago when Baltor double-crossed Darkar and trapped him in Shadowhaunt. This wasn't a surprise, Baltor double-crosses everyone. Even me.

"I read a lot." I answered quickly.

"But yesterday you said that you didn't know who he was," said Musa.

"I don't like interrupting teachers," I answered again. They shrugged and turned back to Layla.

"Like you said, girl with pink hair, when you find out you just want to do something reckless." Layla sighed.

"No, that's not exactly what I said…" Tecna said slowly. Layla flapped her hand in her direction.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not one hundred per cent this morning, okay?" Layla said, taking another gulp of her tea. "I had no one to help me anyway. I didn't want to get my parents angry. A bit late for that." She muttered the last part.

"Well you have help now!" Stella exclaimed, pointing to herself and the rest of us.

"Uh, Stella, with all due respect you can't go offering our help to other people," Musa frowned.

"But we will help her, right?" Stella whimpered, Musa put an arm around her shoulder.

"HELL TO THE YES!" Musa exclaimed.

"Wait but…" Stella began.

"YOU'RE not allowed to offer my help," Musa slapped her forehead.

"So how do you suppose we do this?" Tecna asked.

"We could ask the Redfountain boys to help!" Bloom said enthusiastically, while Stella vigorously nodded her head behind her.

"Ugh, like we need a bunch of stupid boys helping us out," Layla smirked. "It'll be better if it's just us fairies."

"As much as I agree with you about the whole 'no boys' thing, "I began, "It would be better if we didn't totally rely on magic, didn't you realise how draining it was to your power? If we get too weak, then we'll need to use other options. Believe it or not it'll be most effective to Stella and I, a quarter of my power originates from the sunlight and of course one hundred per cent of Stella's does. We won't last too long down there, so until we get to the pixies we'll have to save up every last drop of our energy for fighting. That means no flying or using spells unless we absolutely have to." I had no idea why I was so enthusiastic about this whole plan. If I were to sit back and allow some completely defenceless pixies to rot in a cave, that would be totally demoralising. Another reason for my enthusiasm was probably because I hadn't been to Shadowhaunt since I was twelve. But maybe, just maybe, I wanted to help out the girls; they had no hope of getting out alive without my help. I knew it would be frustrating; this isn't the power I'm used to. It's a strange feeling to explain, it's like getting a bike and living on that bike. It becomes your best friend; if you get on another bike straight afterwards, it doesn't work. You don't have the same connection, it's not fitted to your height, the brakes don't work so well and the tyres have no air in them. I'd have to get used to being the fairy of nature over the fairy of blood, but I wondered how long it would really take.

"Wow! Flora's smart!" Stella slapped me on the back, making me yelp slightly. "If I get too drained, seeing as I'm at the biggest disadvantage, would any of you be opposed to carrying me?" We all rolled her eyes at her.

"I know a potion which can preserve your energy, we can take it just before we leave." I told them.

"So when do we go? Who knows how long the whole mission would take." Tecna said, pushing back her hair.

"I suggest we wait until after Redfountain's opening ceremony. It'll give us some time to plan and some time for Layla to get her strength back." Bloom suggested. Layla shook her head.

"What about the Pixies? We can't leave them for a whole week! They could be dead by then!" she almost cried.

"Lord Darkar won't kill them, he found them by chance and he doesn't know where the village is. If he doesn't have them, then how will he get the Codex? Trust me, we have time." I told her.

"I still don't get how you know so much about this." She replied, with one eyebrow raised, "But I guess you're right, I mean, you'd BETTER be right."

"So Layla, how are you feeling right now?" Ms Faragonda walked in, startling us all.

"A lot better thanks to this delicious tea," she smiled.

"I just got off the phone with your parents," Ms Faragonda began. Layla groaned and slapped herself in the face.

"What did they say?" she said unenthusiastically.

"They said that they would like you to start tuition here at Alfea, I tried to convince them otherwise but they said they blame what happened on your lack of experience."

"Wait what?" Layla took her hands away from her face, "Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that." Ms Faragonda replied. "We can put another bed in Stella's room for now,"

"What?" Stella asked, reacting to her name.

"Come on Stella, you can survive sharing for once," Musa sniggered.

"Although you may need to sort out your own closet space, Stella's the kind of girl who owns seven of the same outfit." Bloom giggled. Stella just sighed.

_**A/N:**_

_So the next chapter is where I FINALLY let Flora and Helia meet -.-_


	5. Chapter 5

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

"Do I really have to go? It's just going to be lame guys standing around in tights and basking around in their lameness." Layla scorned, while Stella hitched her handbag over her shoulder. Layla had made a full recovery seemingly over night; she was staying with Stella in her room. She was pretty much part of the group now. I was standing by Layla with my arms folded, if I had a chance of getting out of going to this stupid opening ceremony without seeming too cool about it, this was it.

"Yes of course you do!" Stella exclaimed. That's it, hope gone. "You're going to be attending this freaking school for three years, get to know your surroundings!" Stella turned to the mirror and started to fix her hair. Layla copied me, folded her arms and smirked.

"And by 'get to know your surroundings' you actually mean 'get to know the boys'." she said. "Flora, why don't you and I stay here? The others can go see their beloved boyfriends, and we can go grab a smoothie or something. What do you say?" she smiled at me.

"I'd lo-," I began before Stella cut in.

"Don't you dare try to talk her out of this!" Stella exclaimed, firmly putting an arm over my shoulder, "We've already discussed that I am going to find her the perfect guy!"

"Wait! No you-," I began, but Stella cut in again.

"GIRLS! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK AND OR ROLL?" She yelled around the slightly open door.

"That's my line!" Musa yelled back.

"I DON'T CARE!" Stella shouted, "ARE WE GOING OR WHAT?"

"Yes yes yes! Of course! Just help me get this curling iron out of my hair… OW! Okay! I'm ready!" we heard Bloom yell, and Tecna giggle.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Layla said reluctantly.

"You do know there'll be free refreshments and a concert, don't you?" Musa asked, entering Stella's room.

"What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Layla exclaimed, storming up to the main doors.

~o~o~o~

"Hello ladies, and I would like to formally welcome you to Redfountain, school of heroics and bravery," Sky welcomed, bowing slightly. I caught a glimpse of Bloom's red face; she obviously wanted to just jump into his arms right there and then. Layla rolled her eyes. I still couldn't believe she was a one hundred per cent fairy princess; she certainly didn't act like one. I'd met Sky and the other boys before, and I can't say I was that impressed. I'm just going to throw out there now, that Sky is some sort of male blonde. If he were a girl, he would be in the same category as Stella. Okay, maybe a little more polite.

As fairies passed, you could tell they were eyeing up all the guys, but one guy in particular. None other than Stella's loving boyfriend, Brandon. I had heard him speak once before, and so far I knew he wasn't an idiot, and seemed decent enough.

Timmy was by far the weirdest one there. I don't want to be mean or anything, because I have absolutely nothing against the nerdy type, but Timmy had this weedy little face but when you actually look at him you realise he's actually pretty toned, even more toned than a lot of the guys at Redfountain. What on earth did he do with his time? Did he box to the beat of equations? I don't know. I saw Tecna's face and realised that yes, he must've been the guy she shared her first kiss with.

Out of all the guys there I liked Riven the most, he was what I was used to. No no no no no no no, you misunderstand, NOT romantically. NOT with him, that bad boy thing is definitely not a turn on for me anymore. But he reminded of Baltor, I hoped that wasn't too much of an insult, but he was the closest thing to Baltor yet. It's not that I miss Baltor, I never really forgave Baltor for what he did to my mum, but he reminded me of home. Even if I didn't really like home that much, I still got homesick. That's just who I am. Plus, every group needs a bad boy to keep them grounded. He was literally the perfect match for Musa, and I hope they end up going on a date at some point. Wait… I'M hoping that a 'fellow fairy' will get her guy? JEEZ. What's up with me at the moment?

"So, we'll accompany you to the arena, but we won't be able to stay with you for long because the races are going to start soon," Brandon grinned.

"Ooh Riven, are you competing today?" Musa asked.

"Hell yes!" he laughed, "Sky and I are betting a week of laundry on this, and I am not touching Sky's 'unmentionables',"

"Plus it would look a bit weird in front of your new roommate." Timmy stated. Riven looked thoughtful.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that guy…" he said. Sky slapped himself on the forehead.

"He's been living in your room for a week now, do you live in a personal bubble or something?" Sky asked.

"Well I'm not the only one! I could probably count up the words he's said to me since we met, he barely speaks!"

"Maybe he's just shy?" suggested Bloom.

"I don't think that's true… He's Saladin's grandson so I think he just quiet because of concentration or something." Said Timmy.

"Can we meet him? Is he in the show?" Layla asked.

"Nah, he's not in the show. He doesn't believe in fighting against allies, so Codatorta uses beast powder to make his opponents. It's not that strange, he isn't the only one. Anyway, yeah, we can try and find him. Let's go," Brandon gestured in the direction of the main doors. I still wasn't entirely sure how we got into the building in the first place- the place looked like a giant floating screwdriver. The boys led us through loads of high tech looking corridors and into the arena. I physically stopped when I saw three familiar faces leaning against the side-lines.

"Oh, hey!" One exclaimed, waving at me. She looked a bit like stormy, just with ginger hair and a sailor uniform. "There's our girl!" the three of them ran up to me.

"Hey Flora! Long time no see!" Said a girl with long dark hair and a purple outfit. "Let's go over there and catch up!"

"… What?" was all I could reply with.

"We haven't seen each other since middle school! Let's go over there, and catch up!" she said again.

"… What?" I said again. The one standing in the middle with long blonde hair groaned.

"Just get over there, you moron!" she shoved me over to the bleachers.

"I'll see you guys in a moment!" I yelled back to the fairies as I was dragged away. "What the hell do you guys want?" I hissed at them.

"Nice outfit Flora, you look like an actual fairy." Stormy sniggered.

"I am an actual fairy! And it's the idea for me to blend in, isn't it? Besides, I could say the same about you, why; you could be a pretty little schoolgirl in an anime! Well, minus the pretty part." I sniggered. She scorned at me. "Just tell me what you're doing here so I can get back to the others."

"We're helping Darkar." Icy stated with her arms folded.

"What's the point in that? Darkar knows who you guys are, so he'll know it's just one of Baltor's plots."

"We have to establish ourselves as Bloom's natural enemies." Darcy explained. "When the Princess of Tides explained about the poor little Pixies and Darkar's plan, it was obvious there was going to be some sort of show down. Besides, you can't get into Realix without the Dragon Fire."

"Right." I said. "Wait… How do you know about that?"

"You didn't think we wouldn't be watching you, did you?" Darcy laughed. "Nice sleepover by the way. I hope you find your nice, sweet, genuine guy." She smirked.

"I… uh… I was just joking! I had to say something! You can't keep anything from these girls!" I said quickly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say…"

"So we just wanted to warn you that we'll be working against you from here on out." Stormy scorned.

"Wasn't that true already? You keep trying to knock me out in front of Baltor anyway."

"Whatever! Anyway, we told Darkar that we had left Baltor's side and wanted to help him in his quest to get into Realix." Icy explained, the turned to leave, "Oh, wait a minute. Darkar's sending a monster to crash the show. Just giving you a warning. Now get back to your loser crew!" they stormed away from me. Fantastic, this is just what I needed. If I never saw those girls again, I'd die happy. Unfortunately, I knew I'd be seeing a lot more of them. I rolled my eyes and went back to the others.

"Who were they?" Layla asked me.

"Some girls from Middle School." I muttered, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, we were just watching you... Hey! Who's that?" Stella said, getting a little distracted as usual. She was pointing at possibly one of the only guys in the stadium who wasn't wearing tights. He was wearing jeans and a blue sweater, and was drawing- or writing something.

"That's Helia, my new roommate." Said Riven.

"Saladin's Grandson? I don't see the resemblance," said Musa.

"That would be because he's not a short old man." Brandon laughed. "HEY HELIA!" he yelled, making the guy look up. He had these amazing aqua eyes… Flora. Stop. What are you thinking?

"What?" he replied calmly.

"Come meet the hottest girls at Alfea!" Brandon yelled back, earning a playful hit on the arm from Stella. He reluctantly stood up, folding his notebook under his arm, and walked over to us.

"Hi, I'm Helia." He said, looking in one direction only… Wait… Was he looking at me?

"And I'm Stella, the PRINCESS of Solaria!" Stella beamed, posing slightly.

"Oh." He replied. It was a polite way of saying that he didn't care.

"This is Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Layla and Flora." Said Riven, pointing to each of us.

"Are you an artist?" Bloom asked, as Stella took the notebook from his grasp.

"Wow! These are really good!" She exclaimed, flailing the notebook at me, I barely caught it!

"Careful Stella!" I said through my teeth. I opened up the book myself and looked at the endless sketches and ink paintings of natural surroundings. "They're amazing, it takes a lot of practice to control the ink draining into the fern of the paper without ruining the picture," I said quietly, handing the book back to him. He smiled at me.

"Well it's nice to have someone appreciate that for once," he smiled at me, "It's hard to come by around here, Flora, right?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered. Stuttering now? Oh come on Flora!

"It's really nice to meet you, Flora," he smiled again.

"Y-you too…" I said quietly, so barely anyone could here me.

"That's more that you've said to me through out this entire week! Why do you speak to her and not me, eh?" Riven jabbed him on the shoulder, giving him a 'knowing' look.

"Well I don't need to worry about making a good first impression with you," Helia rolled his eyes, "I've already messed up on that front,"

"Too right!" Riven smirked.

"So you're an artist then?" I asked, he nodded, "Do you plan on selling any of your work?"

"It's more of just a past time now, I'm far too busy for anything like that," he said sadly.

"I still think you should look into selling your work, it would be a shame if it went unnoticed." I said quietly. What was going on with me? You put me with a group of fairies for one week, and I go completely soft. Well Flora, you wanted a nice guy, right? Well, so far so good.

We all took a seat on the bleachers and watched the boys zip up the arena on leva bikes, then back down the arena. Everyone cheered. They got out their laser weapons and started fighting. Everyone cheered. They stood around in tights. Everyone cheered. There was no doubt about it, I was bored to tears. Layla seemed to be having more fun than I expected her too.

"YEAH! GO SKY! KILL THEM ALL!" She yelled on her feet, a little too enthusiastically. I hadn't actually realised how competitive Layla was, neither had the people who looked terrified of her. They soon started to move to another row, out of pure fear. A little excessive, but oh well. I made a loud sigh and put my head in my hands. When will they stop parading around like idiots and actually do something useful? I felt a strong hand gently tap me on the back, startling me completely.

"AH! Oh, sorry Helia, I was just…" I said when I saw him smiling at me.

"Bored to tears?" He finished.

"No, that's not it!" I raised my hands defensively, then lowered them when I saw his look, "Maybe I just don't get it."

"What is there to 'get'?" he laughed. "Do you want to go somewhere el-,"

"YES." I answered before he could finish. Anything to get me away from the endless trumpets, revving of engines, and yelping in tights.

"Okay, we can go to the lake, it's a little more peaceful there." He stood up and gestured for me to follow, leading me away from the others. I couldn't help but smile; we'd only known each other for about ten minutes but he already seemed to get me. I hoped he wasn't too perceptive, if he figured me out completely then… Well, you can guess what would happen. Wait, what would happen? If they found out then the plan would fail and Baltor would just has to defeat Bloom without my help. I get my room, my clothes, my music and my eye make-up back. Why don't I reveal who I really am? Maybe, it's because I'm scared. Scared of losing the only people in my life who really seemed to care about me. The Trix certainly didn't care about me, and I used to think Baltor cared, but he just saw me as some sort of project. He never really cared about my mother or me. He had trained me and trained me hard since I could grasp the simplest of concepts. With my old powers, I was stronger than the Trix combined and I was the only magical being who knew Baltor's weak points, meaning I was the only who could defeat him. Come to think of it, why hadn't I already done that? It could have saved Bloom and the girls a lot of pain, and he's not the only one who knows where Bloom's parents are! Was I too scared of him? Or had I just not realised who the good guys were? Who are the good guys?

I really have to stop contradicting myself.

Who am I?

Am I an evil witch who sits in her room all day, reading up on dark magic and practicing violent spells on those around her?

Or am I actually a good fairy? Who cares about her friends and would do anything to make them happy? The kind of girl who goes shopping with her loved ones and friends in her spare time, and maybe grabs a smoothie with them so she can catch up? The kind of girl who dates a guy like… Helia.

We stopped at large clearing of lush looking grass. The sun peeked through the trees, shining on the lake, making it shimmer.

"So," Helia said, taking a seat on the soft ground, "Where are you from?"

"Lynthea." I answered, taking a seat next to him. I honestly didn't know where I was really from, since my mother was from Lynthea that's what I always said anyway.

"Wow, I've heard it's beautiful there."

"Yeah… It is." I answered. There was a moment of silence. He sat with his legs crossed, looking up at the sky. I held my knees tightly into my chest and picked at the grass.

"So you must be the fairy of nature then." He said suddenly, making me jump.

"Oh… Yeah… I guess so."

"Do you like using nature as a weapon?" he asked me.

"Uh… Yeah, I guess so. When you use this kind of power it's very accurate and doesn't effect any of the innocent life around, unlike music or fire." I bit my lip, "But I guess it always depends on how good you are at controlling your powers."

"That's true." He turned to me with a charming smile. I honestly wanted to melt, right there and then, "I bet your boyfriend's proud of you," I spun around.

"What do you mean boyfriend? What boyfriend?" I asked, my eyebrows rose. He looked confused.

"But I swear one of the guys was your boyfriend…"

"On the contrary, it's only Layla and I who aren't taken." I smiled slightly.

"That's really surprising! If just one of you girls was taken, I thought it would be you," he looked genuinely startled. What was he getting at?

"Yeah well… I did have this boyfriend, but we broke up about a month ago." I said blankly.

"Oh… I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. I was glad to get away." I said quietly, "He wasn't… He wasn't the nicest guy,"

"What do you mean?

"He was… Not the kind of person who… Who I wanted to… Have… HEY LOOK! A CAT!" I exclaimed, pointing manically at the black and white cat that came wondering into the clearing, presumably from a house in Magix. I jumped up and approached it with caution so it wouldn't run away from me, once it smelled my fingers I completely lost it in the means of sanity.

"Who's a cute little kitty them? Who is? Who's fluffy and cute and sweet and fluffy and silky and soft and fuzzy and fluffy and cute? You are! That's right, you are!" I said, tickling the cat's tummy. Okay, yes, fine, I have an enormous weakness for cats. Why shouldn't I? They don't let you down. Wait a minute… Dammit! Helia's going to think I'm some sort of crazy cat lady!

"Meow!" That cat purred happily. I lost it again.

"AWWW! That's right, meow!" I beamed. I heard laughing coming from behind me. Darn, I forgot about him again! I coughed and stood up, the cat looked disappointed in me.

"Hey, don't let me stop you!" He raised his hands defensively and laughed.

"Stop making fun of me!" I hit him lightly on the arm. "What's not to love about cats?"

"Well, some people are allergic for starters," he pondered.

"Are you?"

"Nope!" He knelt down and started tickling the pretty kitty as well. After about two minutes the cat decided to bluntly leave.

"So, now that distraction's gone, what about you?" I asked, sitting back down on the grass, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not anymore."

"Anymore?"

"She was just this girl I thought I really liked, but as it turned out she was lying to me about who she was. I just want someone who's real, and not afraid to tell me who they are." He smiled gently. Great. Fantastic. Now all hope of anything has been erased from my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

"Wow…" I said exasperated, falling into the armchair in the common room between our dorms. "What an amazing day…" I said with a faint smile on my face. The rest of the girls stared at me, apart from Layla, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you for serious?" Tecna folded her arms; "You were almost killed!" she was referring to Darkar's monster, which had almost eaten me. To me, the worst part was the creature ruining the lovely alone time I was having with Helia. "Yeah, ALMOST!" I said, sitting up with a start, "If it wasn't for Helia I would have been eaten…" I said quietly.

"Aw, you're totally love struck!" Musa squeezed next to me and pinched my cheek. I brushed her off. Me? Love struck? At this point I was really wandering if the old or real me was just an exterior. I never knew I'd be able to love again after… That other guy. Layla cautiously came into the room with a sincere expression on her face. We all stared at her, anticipating what she was going to say.

"Hey, Flora?" she asked quietly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There was a little girl passed out on the stairs of the main entrance. I took her to the nurses' office… And she eventually woke up… She's asking for you." Layla explained calmly. I slowly got up from next to Musa and turned to the door.

"Me specifically? I don't know any little girls." I said. This was getting very confusing.

"She looks like you." Layla stated, and held the door open for me. I walked out.

"I'll see you guys in a bit," I said as I walked to the hospital wing of the school. She looks like me? Who on earth could this be?

I swung open the door and saw a little girl sipping a hot beverage out of a mug. She was alone; the nurse was presumably dealing with other patients or doing other things.

She carefully put down her mug and looked at me, with those big green eyes of hers. Layla was right, she did look like me.

"Are… Are you Flora?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Who are you?" I asked casually. She looked a little hurt. Was I supposed to know who this random little girl was?

"My name is Rose."

"Rose. That's a pretty name." I stated. What was she getting at? Who was she?

"Can you sit down for a moment please?" She patted the bed. I shrugged and sat cross-legged on the end of her hospital bed.

"Why were you passed out on the stairs outside the school?" I asked her.

"Travelling from Linphea to here is difficult, there's only one portal station on the planet because they ruin the natural scenery. My daddy didn't want me to come, so I tried using my magic to get there… I guess I just got so exhausted, and as soon as I knew I was safe… I fell asleep." She explained. "Not that you would know about the transport system in Linphea." I stopped. How did she know I'd never been?

"… Excuse me? How would you know?"

"Because if you did live in Linphea, then you'd live with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Flora, I'm your half sister." She started straight in my eyes. She had obviously been waiting to meet me for a very long time, and had long ago decided how she was going to do it. She had planned what she wanted to see as well, and she wanted to se my reaction. My heart felt like it stopped beating. Could this be true? If it was then… Unlucky her for having a long lost sister like me. A shy, reserved girl who can't decide whether she's good or bad and can't decide what she wants. A girl from Linphea shouldn't be related to an outcast like me, who was brought up to be one of Baltor's successors.

"But… I don't have a half sister…" I finally said. She looked taken aback again, but I knew I didn't have a sister! Then again… Would she really come all this way just to lie?

"I know you're my sister. Mum told me about you."

"… Mum?" I said quietly. I hadn't realised it before but she was obviously the daughter of my mother. From her eyes to her skin… Also, she was obviously a lot younger than me. The last memory I had of my mother was when I was six years old. I assumed she was dead. "W-where is she?" I asked slowly and cautiously, half wanting to keep myself in anticipation, half not wanting to know in case it was bad news. If I could keep going for one second, believing she was safe… Unfortunately, I knew it would be short-lived.

"I'm really sorry Flora… She's lost." Rose told me, sniffing a little, "We think she was kidnapped. I last saw her two years ago."

"Two years ago?" I asked, pain starting to sear through my body. "And how old are you?"

"I'm seven, I'll be eight soon."

"Right…" I calculated in my head. If my mother left me when I was six, and possibly had Rose about two years later, and then left Rose was five… That would have left… I'm not sure. But the point is that she could have come back. She could have told me where she was, where she was going.

She could have taken me with her.

I felt sick with tears and my throat felt salty. Why am I so sad? I just found out that I have more family. A little girl who grew up in Linphea. Being related to her makes me feel so much more connected to the world of fairies.

"Do you believe me?" she asked, those big eyes of hers glistening with every ounce of hope in her body.

"There's no reason not to." I said blankly, "Everything fits. And besides, why would you need to lie?"

"A-are you happy to see me?" she asked. This girl was very family oriented. I assumed she wanted to view me as a mother-like figure or a role model, and take me home so her house wouldn't be so empty after loosing her… our real mother.

I turned to her. I didn't know what to feel. Was I happy to see her? Yes. Was I scared of what would happen because of this? Yes. Did I already wish I'd never met her? Yes. Did I want her to leave? No.

"I… Am…" I said quietly, "But listen, things are going to get very complicated if we keep in contact." I took her small, soft hands in mine and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Y-you mean-,"

"After you leave here, we can never see each other again." I put harshly. I could feel the tears welling up inside me, they were already spilling down little Rose's cheeks.

"B-but… I came so far…"

"I know, I know…" I sighed. "Listen. I was brought up with my father in… Not a very nice place. We're very different, it could get really difficult if we…"

"Can you at least tell me why?" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry." I answered quickly.

"No, I'm sorry." She told me in a small voice. She got out of bed tied her pink shoelaces and hitched her green rucksack on her back and looked back to me. "I'm really sorry for wasting your time. I just thought that… Well, you'd be happier to see me, the way mum talked about you."

"She talked about me?"

"It was clear she missed you, she had to think and talk about you every day." Rose sighed, "Well. Bye stranger." She ran out of the room. The poor child. I held back all of my anxieties about Baltor, and all my anxieties about revealing anything. I rand down the hall and tried to catch up with her and her speedy little legs. I managed to come close when she reached the courtyard.

"WAIT!" I yelled. She stopped immedietly and turned around. "…S-stop…" I panted, falling to my knees in front of her. Since I'd lost my original power, my stamina had gone down, I looked so weak.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how, and I don't know when but one day, I'll come to Linphea, pick you up, and we're going to find mum, together. Then we can be a family."

"Really?" she grinned. "You promise?"

"I promise." I nodded. She jumped into my arms and gave me one of the tightest hugs I had ever experienced. When she retracted, she purposefully held out her little finger.

"Pinkie promise!" I laughed a little and wrapped my little finger around hers.

"Pin-kie-pro-mise," we said together.

"Pinkie promise on your life!" she exclaimed again. I laughed again and shook my head.

"I don't need to, it's going to happen, you've just got to wait for me." I told her, "I just don't know how long it'll take."

"Thank you so much!" she hugged me again. "I need to get home as fast as possible." She said sadly, "Daddy's going to be really angry with me."

"Okay, okay," I said, cupping her face, "You speak very well for a girl of your age, you're smart and I know you're going to turn into a very strong fairy. I can transport you back home with my magic, and I can't wait to get to know you better, as a sister."

"Okay," she beamed.

"Stand back," I told her.

"_Lorem planetae domum suam recipere eam radicitus," _I chanted. She kept smiling at me as she faded away, and I was left staring at where she once stood.

"I promise." I said again.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I changed my penname! It's now 'KukkiaKipu' you can find the meaning on my profile ^^ (to avoid any confusion)

And in response to the reviews from Allthingsfantasy: That must have been a while ago, because I wouldn't leave 'flames' anymore (and to be fair, it wasn't even _that _much of a flame.) And furthermore, I'm not too sure why you attacked my old penname, MikuMikuNi. Not original?: HERE'S THE EXPLANATION FOR IT, BEHOLD: There's a Japanese vocaloid called Miku Hatsune, and there's a song called 初音ミクがシテあげるです。(Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru) which translates to 'I'm going to Miku Miku'. Anyway, I wanted my penname to be Miku, but it was taken. Miku Hatsune, taken. MikuMiku. Taken. So I decided on MikuMikuNi. That's the reason why your English-speaking computer thought that a foreign name was an incorrect spelling. The things you said to me were ten times worse than whatever I wrote months and months ago, I'm not sure whether I deserved it or not.

And in other news, the previews for both the harmonix and sirenix transformations have been released into YouTube! I just saw them, and let me tell you, they are AH-MAH-ZING. THEY ARE JUST TOO COOL. The CGI one is unusual, but I love their sequences, they all spin twice and ugggh…. SO COOL. WINXCLUBGASM HAPPENING OVER HERE.

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

I was now six months into my first year at Alfea, and a lot more had happened than I had actually anticipated. The first event I would highlight was the appearance of Layla. Even if I were a full-fledged fairy, I would have still felt a little left out. Bloom and Stella were inseparable; Musa and Tecna were very close… And of course they all had their boyfriends… I kind of felt more left out than I already was. Then Layla turned up and that all changed, she didn't let me have a single moment to myself, which I have to say I was kind of happy about. It stopped my thoughts from catching up with me. She was one of the most supportive and friendly girls I had ever met. The one thing was that she never stopped bugging me about Helia… I hated how perceptive she was.

That's the other highlight: the sweet, cute, handsome and just so… amazing Helia. Did I love him? I didn't know! But I knew that I had never felt that way about any one before. I've never been so scared in my whole life before, I didn't want to take a chance on asking him if he felt the same way, because if he said no, that would shatter my dream forever.

And the final highlight, meeting my little sister, and finding out that our mother may be alive. Something had been bothering me, if my mother was really alive then… Baltor must have lied to me about something. I had to postpone confronting him about it though; some things hadn't been sorted out yet.

We still hadn't made our way to Shadowhaunt. Our powers were weak and we really had to strengthen them before we went so far away from the sunlight. Layla was getting more and more worried, anxious and inconsolable, and I couldn't take it much more either.

"I say we just go." Musa spoke up from her awkward position on the sofa. Did that girl ever sit normally?

"Go where?" asked Bloom. We had been sitting in silence for a while; did Musa really expect us to know what her train of thought was? Honestly.

"To Shadowhaunt, of course! We have to get there, grab those pixies, and come back to Alfea. If we go back a second time to end Darkar, we'll know what we're in for, and we'll be stronger!" She explained. Layla was the first to jump up in response to the plan.

"YES." She put simply, "AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. MAYBE FIVE MINUTES FROM NOW. MAYBE SOONER."

"We can't just leave without telling Farago-," Bloom began. Musa shook her head and cut in quickly.

"Yes we can,"

"What? No we can't!"

"I'll text Riv, he can fly over the ship with the other boys, fly us all to Shadowhaunt and voila! Mission accomplished!"

"I don't think this is a very go-,"

"SHUT UP BLOOM AND STOP BEING SO BORING!" Stella yelled, "An adventure with my Brandon is exactly what I need right now!"

"Those pixies need to be safe." Tecna stated, nodding in agreement. Agreement to the idea, not in agreement with Stella.

"What about you Flora? What's your vote?" Musa asked me. I put my book down and sighed.

"I was the one who suggested we should have gone months ago!" I said in an exasperated tone.

"It's settled then!" Musa held up her phone triumphantly while pressing 'one' for her 'loving' boyfriend on speed dial.

"Wait, I haven't agreed to this!" Bloom cried.

"Put a cork in it! - No, not you Riv, anyway, baby, I've got a favour to ask of you and the guys…" Musa walked out of the room. Bloom slumped down in her armchair in defeat.

"Are we really strong enough?" she said sadly. I sighed deeply. If only you knew, Bloom. I could save you a lot of pain by just telling you that you hold the most powerful force in the magical universe. But if I do, then my beloved father will probably murder me.

"We're not actually facing Darkar, we'll be fine." I told her.

"You think?"

"Well yes but… It's not really for me to say. The thought of the pixies is what will drive us, and that's how I know we'll be okay."

"But NONE of us have any experience in a place with negative energy as strong as that in Shadowhaunt!" She responded stubbornly. I winced.

"Well… The only way we can get the experience is by actually going there…"

"We're leaving from the lake in TEN MINUTES girls, so pack your stuff and LET'S GET PHYSICAL!" Musa exclaimed. Tecna raised her eyebrows.

"'Let's get physical'?" she asked. Musa nodded proudly.

"10 MINUTES?" Stella exclaimed then ran out of the common room at top speed.

"Girls, we have a good half hour." Musa said once Stella had disappeared. That was very wise. Lesson number one of living with Stella: ALWAYS tell her that there's less time than there actually is.

~At the lake~

"You could have told me we had more time!" Stella huffed.

"It's never a good plan to tell you that you have more time." Tecna shook her head.

Just then, a Redfountain craft landed noisily and the boys walked out, including Helia.

"Timmy!" Tecna exclaimed and ran over to him. He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"It's only been a few days since we last saw each other!"

"Still too long!" Tecna moaned. They were so cute together! We saw a completely different side to Tecna when she was around Timmy. She was usually so uptight and critical, and it was nice to see her let her hair down.

"BRAAAAANDON!" Stella ran over to him and knocked him over. It would have been a good moment to put into slow motion with some piano music.

"Hey Sky," Bloom smiled. Oh come on Bloom. Stop holding back. I rolled my eyes, and Layla did the same.

"Thanks for this Riv, you aren't half bad sometimes!" Musa laughed.

"I'd only do this kind of thing for you," he put his arms around her waist. Layla ran on to the ship, wanting to secure the best seat. I walked up to Helia.

"Hi Helia, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, should I go then?" he laughed.

"What? No! Not what I meant!" I pouted.

"Okay, okay. Well I just wanted to help out; you can't trust Riven in a situation like this. He's pretty reckless. I just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything rash which could hurt you girls or ruin the mission." He explained. Stella just laughed and put an arm around him.

"What he means by that, dear poor naïve Flora, is that he wanted to spend some time with you."

"Hey, wait a minute-" Helia began, and to be honest, turning a bit red.

"Stop teasing him and let's get going!" Brandon laughed.

"Flora, I-,"

"Don't worry Helia, Stella's a pro at making every single situation under the sun awkward and being oblivious to it herself." I laughed.

"Um… Okay."

We strapped ourselves into the ship and headed straight for Shadowhaunt. The ship kind of looked like your average flying saucer combined with the modern technology of the prestigious Redfountain School. Bloom almost immedietly fell asleep on the journey, Stella was giving Layla make-up tips (much to her displeasure), Musa was distracting Riven from flying the ship and Tecna was helping Timmy cover for Riven's mistakes. Helia was busy co-piloting since it seemed that Riven had given up completely.

"You have no idea how great it would be if you and Helia started dating!" Stella suddenly whispered in my ear. I spun around to see both Stella and Layla staring down at me.

"I really wish that you'd stop planning out my future for me." I said quietly, "It none of your business anyway,"

"EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS THE BUSINESS OF THE PRINCESS OF SOLARIA!" she shouted into my face. Everyone stared at her.

"Timmy, look out for that mountain!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Oh darn!" he swerved and crashed, making us all fall over. I fell out of my chair and right into someone. The ship stopped.

"I-is everyone okay?" Timmy asked sheepishly.

"Timmy, you idiot!" Riven yelled.

"He was covering for you!" Tecna defended, "Besides it was Stella who distracted everyone!"

"I won't deny that!" Stella called triumphantly from under the control panel.

"Are you okay?" said a voice. I opened my eyes and saw Helia right underneath me!

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" I quickly got up and offered a hand to him. He gladly accepted.

"It's fine," he smiled back. "As long as you're okay. Are you?"

I felt my face, heart, and very the very fibres of my being melt.

"Um… Yes… Thank you…" I squeaked. I felt a sharp jab in my side and turned around to see Bloom lifting her eyebrows up and down with a small smile on her face. "Shut. Up. Bloom." I hissed.

"Well!" Timmy beamed triumphantly. Riven looked up angrily.

"Well WHAT?"

"At least we crashed on the right mountain! The entrance to the caves that run to Downland and Shadowhaunt is right there," he pointed to the completely obvious entrance. Obvious because there was sign post with 'entrance to light-free realms' Written on it.

"Oh. Convenient." Stella huffed.

"It's always better that way!" Tecna smiled.

"Alright, operation Pixie rescue is A-GO!" Riven grinned, jumping out of the ship.

"WHO MADE YOU MISSION-LEADER?" Musa yelled after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry! It's been a while since I updated this one!

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

"Flora, you're hardly even looking at the map, how on the heck do you know where you're going?" Musa hissed in my ear. The map had made its way around every single one of us. It started with Riven, who almost dropped it off a conveniently place cliff of doom, then went directly to Musa, who, quite frankly, can't navigate to save her life. Tecna and Timmy tried, but they struggled with the manual-ness of a paper map. Stella gave it a try, but… Well you can guess how that ended up… Let's just say we found ourselves right back at the ship after an hour of walking. After everyone had given it a go, I finally gave up on the frustration and took the lead.

"N-no, I am looking at the map," I said as my mind worked at one thousand miles per hour searching for an excuse, "There's only one possible way we can be going right now. I'm used to this kind of map anyway, on Linphea, there isn't much technology and this is the only kind of map we have,"

"Is that so…" Musa said slowly, and then went back to Riven. I pulled the map up to my face, although I wasn't actually reading it, I needed to look like I was.

"How far away are we noooow?" Stella complained, clinging to Brandon in order to take the most weight off her feet as possible.

"We're almost there," I stated, "Stella? How are you feeling?"

"Not so good, but I'll be okay. I don't think I should use my powers unless I'm about to die though. What about you? You're affected by the darkness too, right?" she asked me. I smiled a little at her concern for me.

"I'm fine, " I insisted. But the thing is, I wasn't fine. My legs were getting weaker, I was feeling more tired by the second and I had never felt so vulnerable before in my whole entire life. Suddenly, Helia walked in front of me and someone else lifted me on to his back. I turned around to see Riven giving me the thumbs up, then going back for some more banter with Musa. "What are you doing?" I asked, holding on to Helia's shoulders tightly.

"I could see your knees buckling," Helia told me, "I can't expect you to navigate and walk when you're feeling this way,"

"That's really nice of you…" I said quietly.

"It's no problem, I don't have any powers to conserve," he said, "So which way now?" he stopped at a fork in the tunnel, one path led left and one led right.

"Oh…" I rustled the map a little, "The holding cells are at the end of the left tunnel, it should be about a five minute walk, and you can put me down if you want…"

"Not gonna happen," I heard the smile in his voice. Why did he have this effect on me? Me? Cold, heartless Flora? A girl who, not too long ago, enjoyed bringing pain and misery to the lives of other people? Is it possible for someone to change for someone else? Maybe I'll find out when this is all over.

When we arrived at the holding cells, it was clear that the pixies had been given 'special treatment' as far as traditional cells went. They were being held in a magic beam, which prevented them from walking or flying anywhere near the edge of it. The lock for a cell like this was often located a few feet away.

"PIFF! LOCKETTE! CHATTA! AMORE! DIGIT! TUNE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Layla exclaimed, running a safe distance towards the beam.

"LAYLA! YES, WE'RE VERY MUCH ALIVE!" Chatta exclaimed, "Although Piff may as well not be, she hasn't woken up since we got here!" Chatta laughed. The little blonde pixie had an adorable laugh, and looked super cute. What's happening to me? It's like falling in love, but not quite…

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? ARE YOU A FAIRY? DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? WHAT'S HIS NAME? IS HE CUTE?" The little pixie yelled in my direction. She reminded me of a little Stella.

"Chatta, who are you talking to?" Layla smiled.

"THE BEAUTIFUL GIRL ON THAT GUY'S BACK! ISN'T SHE PRETTY?!" Chatta yelled, pointing straight at me.

"Oh, that's Flora," Layla smiled, "Chatta? Have you finally bonded with a fairy?" Layla asked.

"Bonded?" I asked, getting off Helia's back and weakly walking towards the cell.

"Yeah, all pixies share a bond with one fairy in the universe, but it isn't very common for them to find their 'significant other' in fairy-pixie terms." Layla explained, "I'm bonded to little sleepy Piff over there," she laughed.

"SO YOU'RE FLORA THEN?" Chatta piped up, "AND YOU'RE A FAIRY?"

"That's right, I'm the fairy of Blature… Nature," I STILL wasn't used to saying that, "And you're Chatta, the pixie of…"

"GOSSIP! I LOVE SECRETS-,"

"But don't tell her any else she'll spread them around like the plague." A very formally dressed pixie stated.

"Whatever Tune," Chatta sighed, then turned her attention back to me, "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A BIG OL' HUG!"

"That would be nice," I giggled.

"Tune…" Musa muttered. I turned around and saw her looking at the formal pixie with a slight look of awe on her face.

"Did I hear my name?" Tune looked around, and then saw Musa. "Wow… And what, may I ask, is your name?"

"My name's Musa, I'm the fairy of music," Musa said, "And you are?"

"My name is Tune, and I'm the pixie of manners," Tune beamed, "May I say that your hair looks very pretty in those pigtails,"

"Err, yeah, you may say," Musa laughed.

"OOH THIS IS SO GREAT!" Layla exclaimed, "More bonding!"

"You are the CUTEST thing I have EVER seen in my WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!" Stella exclaimed, peering at the pixie dressed head to toe in pink.

"I sense that you have a very intense heart, and that you're passionately in love! You're perfect!" The little pixie exclaimed, "My name's Amore, and I'm the pixie of feelings!"

"I'm Stella, the fairy of the shining sun, and you're so cute that I could eat you all up!"

"Please don't…"

"I make no promises." Stella said a little too seriously.

"There's so much power locked away inside of you, how come it's buried so deep?" A pixie with purple hair addressed Bloom.

"Power… what?" Bloom asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lockette, I'm the pixie of portals, and you are?"

"My name is Bloom, and I think I have fire power… I'm sorry; I haven't known magic for very long… I mean, I've had the ability all my life, but I grew up on Earth and only came here a few months ago."

"WOW! THAT'S AMAZING!" Lockette exclaimed.

"Wow, is that your actual hair colour?" A techno-looking pixie asked Tecna.

"Yes, it's natural! Everyone asks me about it," Tecna laughed, "My name is Tecna, and I'm the fairy of Technology, what about you?"

"I'm Digit, that pixie of nanotechnology!"

"Well… Now everyone's been introduced, shall we bust these guys out of here?" Riven asked, a little bored by the cutesy introductions.

"Yes, the locks over there," I pointed to the gargoyle with glowing eyes on the wall.

"How did you know that?" Musa asked me. I worried; Musa was the only one catching on to how well I knew the place.

"I just do," I told her, not wanting to waste anymore time. "Girls- it's going to be strong, so altogether now!"

~ Later ~

We managed to recuse the pixies, and managed to get out of Shadowhaunt before the cave collapsed in on itself, sealing us in. Amazingly, none of us left with a scratch. Well, except for Stella, but to be fair that was because she walked into the door of the Redfountain craft on the way in. She would have probably been more embarrassed, but it scored her some pity-points with Brandon.

I barely made it out, I was so weak, and I didn't want to ask Helia to carry me again; we were all in such a hurry.

"So Musa wanted chips, and I think I'll have the noodles today…" Layla said thoughtfully to the cafeteria notice board, "What will you have Flora?"

"Ugh, I just want a bowl of sunlight…" I muttered, still feeling grotty, "But maybe I'll just have a bowl of strawberries."

"Go find us a table, I'll get the food," she winked at me. I nodded and found a table for three by the windows. Bloom, Stella and Tecna were fast asleep, much like the pixies, but apparently, when Layla, Musa and I are tired, the first thing we think of is food. Layla walked towards me balancing all three dishes on one arm.

"I am so tempted to trip you up right now!" I sniggered.

"Oh shut up, you!" she laughed, but quickly put the food down in case I was serious; which I wasn't.

"Oh GOOD!" Musa yelled as she came out of the toilets, "GRUB!" She fell into her chair and started devouring her chips. "Mmph. Thith ith goodth." She said through mouthfuls. Layla and I laughed at her.

"Tune is going to slap you if she see's you eating like that!" Layla laughed.

"I wonder why we were meant to be bonded, I mean, look at me!" said Musa.

"Think about it; I'm a very active and awake person, and Piff is a very sleepy and inactive pixie. Stella is very loud and talkative; Amore is quite shy and reserved. Chatta is also very loud and talkative, while Flora's the quiet one. And you have no manners, while Tune is the master of etiquette," Layla explained.

"Oh, I see," Musa smirked, "I guess Tune won't like Riven either…"

"Almost definitely not."

"Say, Flora?" Musa asked me, her voice lowering a little. I looked up from my strawberries.

"Yes?"

"You knew your away around those caves," Musa stated.

"I-,"

"Don't even bother denying it." Layla and Musa looked at each other, "You're hiding something from us."

_~ A/N ~_

_Review please!_


	9. Chapter 9

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

"You're hiding something from us."

I choked on a strawberry and looked at the two of them. Layla looked sceptical, but Musa's face was stone cold.

"What? What could I possibly not be telling you?" I said casually.

"Musa, how come you're so sure about this?" Layla asked her.

"A few years ago, a woman came to the palace of Melody. She told my father and I that she had lost her way after running from a deep, dark place. She also told us that she had no choice but the leave her only daughter there… This woman was from Linphea, and had an uncanny resemblance to you." She looked at me.

"Only child? I'm sorry but… I have a little sister, you know that." I said quickly.

"Little sister," Musa repeated, putting emphasis on the word little.

"Right, well, I…" I stuttered.

"Flora, just tell us the truth," Musa took my hand in hers, "I'm not out to hurt you, I just want to know that you're being honest with me,"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, not even the other girls," I said sternly. Musa and Layla nodded, "My father wasn't… The nicest guy ever. We used to live in Shadowhaunt together, my father may not have been nice, but he did always get me concentrated sunlight from Solaria, so I could stay alive. One day, my mum disappeared, and when enough time had passed for me to realise that she wasn't coming back, I ran away too. And that's how I know my name around Shadowhaunt. Okay?" So maybe I made it all up, but it's not like I could actually tell her the truth.

"Okay." Musa said thoughtfully, tapping her delicate fingers on her chin, "Well, explain this then: How come you were so drained? Shouldn't you have been used to it?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, I haven't been back there in a long time. I guess my stamina for dark places wore off." I told her. She went back to her food without replying, though she still didn't look convinced. I'm going to have to prove myself at some point, which will be difficult, seeing as she has every right to be wary of me.

"Musa, stop being so harsh," Layla said softly, "We're all tired right now, let's talk about something happier,"

"Okay," Musa shrugged, popping another chip into her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to go," I said. Standing up and leaving the table.

"Wait, Flora!" I heard Layla call, then I heard what sounded like a slap on the arm, "Musa you moron!"

I didn't turn around; I just kept walking out of the room and out into the forest. Of course, I should have known that I wouldn't end up being alone; I could never get any privacy around Magix. As if by fate, Helia was lying on his back in the forest, staring up at the sky. He was going to notice me anyway, so I might as well make myself known.

I walked up to his head and leaned over, blocking the trees from his vision. He looked startled at first, and then laughed.

"Well well well, look who's actually awake," he laughed, "Did you actually get any sleep?" He sat up and gestured for me to sit next to him.

"Well, I didn't get any sleep, but I got food. Between the two- food is always the winner." I said as I took a seat next to him.

"Ya, duh," we both laughed.

"Oh, by the way," I said quietly, "Thanks for your help earlier, I really appreciate it,"

"Flora, it was no problem, besides-," he smiled at me, "We can actually be friends now, I don't know about you, but for me I don't feel like I can trust someone until I've been on an adventure with them, and I trust you, Flora,"

My heart sank. He trusts me?

"Well, Helia, I trust you too," I said quietly, bringing my knees into my chest.

"Good," he smiled, then checked his watch, "Dammit, sorry Flora, I gotta go," he stood up.

"Where?" I asked blankly.

"I… I've got a date," he replied in the same kind of tone I used. I looked up at him in shock. A date? A date. I don't know why I wasn't expecting it, he was a really good looking and single guy. I felt a pang of depression swallow me for the second that I was supposed to reply in.

"With who?" I said eventually, "Anyone I know?"

"Yeah, um… You know Amaryl?" he said sheepishly.

"Amaryl? THAT B-…" I stopped myself from saying what I was about to, "-fairy I know…"

"Yeah, she… asked me out a couple of weeks ago and… I don't remember saying no," he told me. He needn't spare my feelings.

"Well, have fun, I guess…" I said. He nodded slightly and turned away.

"I'll try," he muttered as he started to walk.

Once he was out of sight, I looked out straight in front of me, straight into space.

I had decided a while ago that I wasn't going to make a move on Helia; I didn't want to hurt him. I knew it would hurt him if he found out who I really was.

Despite this, I was still feeling jealous. Why couldn't I just let go? There wasn't even anything to let go of; Helia and I had never even dated.

I lifted my hand to my eyes to assure myself that I was indeed crying.

Why wasn't I born as the kind of girl Helia would ever want to be with?

This was the first point in my life where I had truly wanted to change my ways.

I wanted to be a real nature fairy.

~ Later ~

It had gotten dark once I had finished with my mental breakdown in the forest; and I had decided to go back to the dorm room. The look the girls gave me when I walked in was that of relief, concern and irritation.

"Flora, don't do that to us!" Stella exclaimed, shaking me by the shoulders. "You left all your stuff here! What could you have possibly been doing for five hours with no money, phone or anything?!"

"I was… thinking." I told her as I walked out of the room, not even daring to make eye contact with Musa. I fell on to my bed and looked up at the ceiling, when my phone buzzed. Other than the many missed calls from the girls, I also had a message from Baltor, which struck me as odd; we hadn't actually spoken in a while.

_Flora, you're doing better than I thought you would, you actually seem like a real fairy. I need you to cast the tracking spell on B-._

I didn't finish reading the sentence. If I didn't know who to cast the spell on, I didn't need to do it at all.

_~A/N~_

_Sorry for the short chapter! Please review~_


	10. Chapter 10

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

"Stella, hit the dummy as _hard _possibly can!" Codatorta yelled in the face of the blonde fairy. For some reason, Alfea had made a deal with Red Fountain, and they were to train us up in the art of combat, for when we couldn't use our powers. Stella proceeded to hit, slap and kick the dummy with the least amount of enthusiasm possible.

Ever since Helia and Amaryl had started dating, I had become my old bitter self. They had barely been on two dates and Amaryl couldn't stop bragging. I wasn't sure which I should be more upset about, the fact that they were dating or the sole fact that she would throw it in my face whenever we passed.

In the queue for being singled out and humiliated, Amaryl was about three people behind me, and was _still _bragging.

"So yeah, after he drove me back to Alfea from the movie he told me that we should do it again sometime. I said no, because I didn't like that movie, but then he told me that he meant 'go out' and I was all like, 'oh that's what you meant, okay then'," she said to her friends.

"Did he kiss you?!" Spika asked with unreasonable and shrill excitement.

"What? No, I mean, not yet,"

"Huh? Why not?"

"I dunno."

"Flora, you're up!" Codatorta yelled. I stepped forward and shrugged.

"What do I do?" I asked. As Codatorta explained a series of kicks and punches, I pretty much forgot to listen and my mind went back to the barbaric relationship of Amaryl and Helia.

Okay, my mind hadn't left that thought.

"I saw him with hanging out with Flora like a week ago, and I thought they had a 'thing', but I should have already known that Flora would never make a move on him, she's way too shy, oh well, it's too late now."

That was the point that I realised she was speaking_ at _me.

"Flora? GO!" Codatorta yelled. Whatever he told me to do didn't matter. I jumped into action. Right-kick, left-kick, right-punch, left-punch, repeat, block, bitch slap. Maybe the bitch slap part wasn't totally necessary.

"Good work Flora, it's good to see that someone's been listening. You've got a real gift with physical combat.

"… Listening?" I muttered. Combat was another thing I was forced into during my so-called 'childhood'.

"Wow Flora, I didn't know you could do that." Layla and Musa walked over to the bleachers where I was picking up my water bottle. "It looks like I've got some competition!" Layla laughed.

"Whatever." I shrugged. "See you later, I'm going to go check on the make-up that I'm not wearing."

"Why has she been acting like this lately? She's been acting like an actual witch!" I heard Musa hiss to Layla.

It was so hard to act like not-myself as of late. A little while before it had been easy, because the girls had softened me up. I needed to clear my head.

As soon as I walked out of the gym, I just happened to bump into none other than Helia. Oh the joy.

"Oh, Flora, hi," he smiled weakly.

"Hey." I greeted.

"How have you been? We haven't spoken in a while."

"I don't know why that is." I started, taking another drink of water, "I mean it's not like you've been busy with your new girlfriend or anything, and it's not like your new girlfriend has been making me feel like total crap or anything. I mean, I've been totally free to hang out. Oh wait, no I haven't, I've been too busy sitting home alone with my cats. Oh, and it looks like I'm running late for my busy busy schedule. K, thanks, bye," I turned away, but Helia stopped me. Of course he did.

"Flora, what's wrong?" He sighed, "You're not acting like yourself." Yes, yes I was acting like myself.

"I know."

"I know I've been dating Amaryl, or something… But that doesn't mean we can't hang out."

"Okay. Let's hang out then."

"Right." He smiled, "We could go out for some lunch on… tonight?"

"It's after three in the afternoon, Helia."

"Dinner in the park then."

"Sure. Why not."

"I'll pick you up at about six o'clock, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Okay, bye." I left swiftly before the conversation could go any further. I wasn't actually sure whether the class was over or not, but I was bored anyway.

"Hey, Flora!" Either Helia had gotten an un-familiar high-pitched voice, or there was an unrecognisable female calling my name. I turned around to see Amaryl running towards me, looking desperately sweet.

"Oh. Hi."

"Hey, Flora, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked with a grimace.

"Sure. Why the hell not."

"About this whole Helia thing, I just wanted to check that there were no hard feelings, I know you like him: it's pretty darn obvious, but I just wanted to check that we were still friends and on good terms."

"We were never friends to begin with." I told her coldly, "So consider our relationship safe."

"Say what you want, Flora," she said bitterly, "But I'M the one with the boyfriend."

~ Later ~

"Hey Flora, can we talk?" Layla walked into my room and sat beside me on my bed. I sighed and put down my book.

"Third one today. Apparently everyone wants a bit of Flora."

"Please, Flora, to put it lightly, you're acting like such a-," Layla struggled.

"-a bitch?" I finished for her.

"A _witch_," Layla emphasised. "I would never go as far as to call you… You know, _that_,"

"Uh huh."

"Flora, lately, talking to you has been like talking to a brick wall. You're acting so cold and are showing _no _emotion. Please Flora, I really want to break through."

I really needed to pull myself together.

"Hey, Layla…"

"Yes?" she replied, with hope in her voice.

"You don't suppose… Helia has any feelings for me what so ever, do you?" Layla looked at me in disbelief.

"You mean… this was all over some guy?"

"Not _some _guy!" I defended.

"I know, I know…" Layla sighed, "And I know Amaryl is being hard on you, but Flora. Seriously? It's no good wallowing in a pit of depression over Helia."

"I know Layla, I'm sorry, anyway. I've gotta go." I stood up and picked up my bag and jacket.

"What? Where?" she asked, a little startled.

"I'm going out for dinner,"

"Alone?"

"With Helia." There was a short pause while Layla got the prospect straightened out in her head.

"I'm sorry, you what now?"

"Helia invited me out for dinner. As friends. Apparently we haven't been hanging out enough recently. It's no big deal." I shrugged it off. Layla looked me up and down then raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, I see. But it _was _enough of a big deal to go out and buy new shoes." She smirked. I looked down at my new pale pink strappy heels. Okay, maybe I stopped by the mall on the way back to Alfea. I had some time to kill.

"I… Decided to take a leaf out of Stella's book, and go for some retail-therapy." I grunted, Layla raised her eyebrow higher. "Oh come on, you're a girl, aren't you? An impulse purchase is somewhat… Relaxing." Her face didn't change, "I didn't have any shoes that went with my dress!" I complained, gesturing to my pink floaty dress with a dropped hemline.

"Oh, and it's _so _important to look good when going out for a _casual _meal with a friend."

"You! Quiet!" I snapped, "Bye,"

"Have fun! You know that technically, to Amaryl, you're the 'other woman',"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" I exclaimed before heading outside.

_~ A/N ~_

_Okay, sorry for the short chapter again! So the next chapter is going to be Flora and Helia's (ahem) 'meal', but after that, there's going to be a SUPER TIME LAPSE._

_Review please ~_


	11. Chapter 11

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

I sat awkwardly in the passenger seat of Helia's car, tugging at the hem of my pink dress. Helia had his vision fixed straight on the dark road. Every time we turned a corner, there was a clink of cutlery, plates or glasses from the picnic basket in the backseat. We were on our way to Magix Park, and things were only bound to get more awkward once we saw the other couples there. After six o'clock, the park would fill with 'romantic' couples, looking up at the stars and (ahem) scrubbing each other's tonsils clean. I just hoped we weren't going to set up our food any where near them. I didn't want to regurgitate anything.

There was one thing circling my mind, other than wondering whether Helia had noticed my new shoes or not. The park, a picnic, after sunset… It was all a little… Romantic, and repeating the word 'romantic', why the heck was I there?

Was I going to confront him about it?

No.

Yes.

Yes I was.

"Hey, Helia…" I started quietly, not wanting to startle him after the long silence, "I was just wondering…"

"Yeah? Wondering what?" he responded, still not taking his eyes off the road.

"Why are you taking me out for an evening picnic in the park, and not Amaryl?"

"Oh, her."

"Helia. I'm going to be honest with you. You really don't seem like you're really into her. Amaryl, I mean." I said cautiously. He sighed deeply.

"Well, I'm not."

"Not what?"

"I'm not really into her."

"Then… Why are you dating her?" I asked, trying but failing to hide the smile on my face.

"She asked me out,"

"Why didn't you say no then?" I was a little confused. He shrugged.

"I don't really like to say no to people, it makes me feel bad," he frowned, "I really tried to 'feel' something for her, but I just couldn't. She's really not my type."

"Are you going to break up with her?"

"I already did, about an hour ago actually." He said casually. I stared at him with my mouth open.

"You DID? Why didn't you tell me?!" I exclaimed.

"It was only an hour ago, Flora," he laughed.

"But… Why didn't you say once I asked you about it?" I asked, really confused.

"Even though it's not the biggest tragedy of the century, it's not something I want to brag about,"

"How did she take it?" I asked, calming down slightly.

"Not well." He stated, "She went through a few phases. Phase one: 'You can't be serious'. Two: 'Why are you doing this to me?' Three: 'I hate you; you're the worst thing that ever happened to me! Four: 'Please, let's get back together.' And finally, five: 'Get lost loser, I never want to see you again'."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Short relationship."

"I'll say." Helia smiled, "Well, lock up your daughters, 'cuz I'm single again!" I laughed at him. "Make sure Amaryl's okay for me, alright? I know you guys aren't the best of friends, but I just want her to know that there's someone out there for her, but it's not me. I would tell her myself, but I don't think she ever wants to see me again,"

"I'll ask Bloom to make sure she's okay, and I'll get back to you. Everyone likes Bloom, even Amaryl doesn't hate her that much." I smiled, "Let's just enjoy this evening,"

"Yeah, this'll be fun, I haven't had a picnic in a while," he smiled as he pulled into the car park and unclipped his seatbelt.

"M-me neither," Well Flora, now that he's available it seems that you've gone back to stuttering and blushing in front of him. Congratulations.

I climbed out of the car, he picked up the picnic basket and we set off to find a spot on the grass.

"Hey, do you have a picnic blanket? My dress is new and grass stains are my nemesis," I stated. Helia laughed.

"Well sure, fairy of all plants, but I'm afraid it's generic red and white gingham, I hope that's okay,"

"Okay, let me clear this up," I cleared my throat, "JUST because I am the fairy of nature, does NOT mean that I am impartial to grass stains."

"Did Stella tell you that?"

"Yup."

We snaked down the path in-between many couples lying on their backs and 'getting it on'. It made me feel a bit ill.

"Maybe there's a field or something behind those trees," Helia stated, "An empty field," he repeated.

"S-sure."

"I wonder why they think that making out in a public park with a ton of other couples is romantic," Helia pondered.

"Beats me."

We walked further, and surprise surprise; there was a field behind the trees. And there wasn't anyone there.

So, finally Helia and I were actually alone.

Alone.

Okay, Flora, stop going into panic mode.

"Shall we set up here? Flora?" He asked me, setting down the basket and pulling out the blanket.

"Oh, s-sure,"

I sat down next to him, and he opened up the basket.

"So we've got… honey sandwiches, blueberry muffins, some mango and strawberries, and various other edibles…" He rifled through. I stared at him for a moment.

"Those are all my favourites," I told him, "How did you…?"

"I had no clue what kind of food you ate, so I called up Musa and she told me your favourites," he laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not stalking you,"

"Musa?" I asked in disbelief. We still hadn't actually spoken properly since the incident in the canteen. "That was really nice of you, but do you like these things?"

"Well, I've got a cheese sandwich and a bran muffin, but other than that, I like these things,"

So, the food disappeared in a matter of minutes. Whenever I'm with other people, I always tell myself to elegantly pace myself with the food and take delicate nibbles, and then leave three quarters of the food on my plate and politely decline the rest. But that's never the way it works out.

"That was SOOOOO gooooooood…" I sighed and flumped down on my back, looking up at the stars, "The next time I need food, I'll come to you… Expect me at your place three times a day for the rest of your life…"

"I'm sorry, my restaurant doesn't open until next month," he said, copying me in lying down.

"Well, I'm not going to eat again until then,"

"Good luck surviving,"

Helia moved the basket off the blanket and shuffled towards me. I wanted to both shuffle away and shuffle closer. Luckily, those options cancelled each other out so I could just stay where I was.

Silence.

"So… Are you interested in astronomy?" he asked me.

"I guess, but I don't like investigating the science behind the stars so much, it ruins the sole magic of them,"

"Yeah…"

More silence.

"Hey Helia, can I ask you something?" I said quietly. He turned over slightly and nodded.

"Go for it,"

"I wouldn't know anything about it, but… How did you know that Amaryl wasn't the one?" I asked him.

"Well, I can't say I ever really felt any strong feelings for her, and besides I already knew that… I…" he stopped and turned away from me. I sat up and peered over him.

"You already knew that you what?" I asked.

"Well," he sighed, "It had to come out some time," he sat up so he was face to face with me.

"What has to come out?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?" he asked me.

"Of course, but why?"

"Do you remember that when I was being introduced to the rest of the girls, I wasn't looking at any of them, I was looking at you?"

"I don't-,"

"And then I suggested that we went somewhere private?"

"Oh yeah-,"

"And the mission to rescue the pixies? I wasn't going to go until I realised that it actually had something to do with you girls, and that you would be there,"

"So-,"

"On the mission, I asked Riven to put you on my back and I carried you to the cells. The other girls were also tired, but I wanted to help you,"

"That was-,"

"I never actually wanted to tell you that I had a date with Amaryl. I thought it was just going to be one time."

"But why-,"

"And finally, I broke up with my so-called 'girlfriend' so I could ask you to come out to the park with me for an evening picnic, and I also figured out your favourite food to make sure that you at least enjoyed that aspect of it, all in an attempt to make you happy," Helia blurted out.

"I still don't know what you're getting at," I raised one eyebrow.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he simplified, taking his hands in mine, "You're also the most dense, but hey,"

"So… what are you saying?" I asked, still a bit confused. Why did he just tell me that I was beautiful? … And dense?

"Flora," he sighed, "I knew that I didn't have any feelings for Amaryl, because all of my feelings are for you,"

"But… What do you mean?" I asked. Did he really, really actually genuinely say that he had feelings for me?

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"Yes please, that would be nice,"

"Flora, I'm in love with you."

"Who? Me?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"Wow…" Thoughts were travelling around in my mind at one hundred miles an hour. He was in love with me? Was this some kind of joke, or was this actually happening?

I was so confused, but happy.

This was so wrong, I was never meant to be with a guy like Helia. I was meant to date a guy with oily muscles and green skin, someone from the planet 'Darkus' and called themself 'The Dark Lord Carotron of the East'.

That was the kind of guy someone like me would have to date.

Yet, here I was. Sitting on a picnic blanket, in the middle of an empty field in the moonlight, with the only guy who has ever shown some genuine care and interest for me.

And he had told me that he loved me.

Why couldn't I respond?

"Wow? Is that all you've got to say?" Helia sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry I said anything, I'll just go…" he stood up. I was in such a state of… uh… shock that I pulled him back down by his white t-shirt and kissed him hard.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I felt him smirk, like he knew that it was going to happen.

Well slowly fell back on to the ground, and he rolled over so that I had my back on the grass, and so that he was on top.

It was going to be a late night.

~ Later ~

I sighed wistfully, and wished that I was still under the moonlight with Helia, but it was getting late and I didn't want the other girls to worry, even though they got worried when any one of then was gone for over an hour.

I opened the door to four pairs of eyes glaring at me.

"Where were you?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Who were you with?"

"Why are you covered in grass stains?" That last question came from Stella. "It may be a chiffon fabric, but it's no match for my powers!" she rose her hands in an attempt to get rid of the mess, but I had to stop her.

"No, please don't!" I asked. Stella gave me an 'are you freaking serious?' look.

"And why the heck not? That dress is fabulous, why do you want to keep it ruined?"

"Because… They're memories…" I said lightly as I walked back into my room holding my cheeks… When I opened the door, Layla was lying on my bed flipping through the book I was currently reading.

"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked her. She yawned and nodded.

"I wanted to be here to confront you as soon as you came home… Whoa! You got down and dirty, didn't you!" she laughed, observing my messy hair, stained clothes and messed up make-up.

"Like I said before: You! Quiet!"

_~A/N~_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! In the next one, we're going to be skipping to the end of season 3…_

_Please review ~_


	12. Chapter 12

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

I never thought that any of this would happen.

It seems like only yesterday that I was sitting in my room, reading up on the latest dark magic, and using far too much black and white make-up to make myself look like I was dead.

I had spent most of my life training against fairies and everything good. Why was I not told which side was which?

I felt like my whole life had been a lie.

The date today was the 19th of October, the exact day that I was supposed to return to Baltor and the others.

I didn't want it to happen. I was completely terrified.

In the past year a lot had happened, first of all Layla had actually gotten a boyfriend. She always acted like she hated guys, but… Maybe Nabu was the exception.

Perhaps most notably, the Winx and I had gone head to head with Baltor. We had to act as though we had nothing to do with each other. It was a little awkward to say the least. A small part of me wanted Helia and the girls to like Baltor, it would have let me feel even more accepted, but to be fair, I wasn't that keen on Baltor either.

So after 'defeating' Baltor, and then obtaining our Believix powers, we were back at Alfea. The whole set up was now a bit like 'Miss Faragonda's Angels'; she would call us in and give us our mission, and we would go and save the day…

"The tree of life?" Bloom asked. Miss Faragonda nodded.

"The good side of it is dying." She sighed. "If it dies, then the whole magical dimension will fall to negative energy. No fairy will ever be able to live the same way again."

"So what do we do?" Bloom asked with determination.

"Of course, the tree of life is both far too vulnerable and valuable to leave standing unguarded on it's own, so little pieces of its life force are scattered around the universe. The life force of the dark side is held in the lightest place in the magical dimension-,"

"Solaria!" Stella exclaimed. Miss Faragonda rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Stella, Solaria. And the life force of the light side is in the Omega dimension. Sealed in a core of ice and guarded by snakes. You girls need to go get it."

"Sounds… good?" the girls and I looked at each other and bit our lips.

"Well, once again, the force of all righteousness is in your hands girls! I know that I'll be able to count on you,"

~ Later ~

"Ya, sometimes, I wish that she didn't bother to count on us." Stella groaned from Brandon's lap. We were on our way to the Omega Dimension in the boys' ship. My pocket vibrated. I took out my phone and read the message.

_Today's the day. I'll see you later Flora._

_- Baltor_

"Who are you texting?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I quickly hid my phone from Helia who was smiling down on me.

"No-one honey, just a friend from Secondary school," I smiled back, then squashed up the bench a bit, "Sit down, I want to talk to you about something." I said in a serious tone. According to Stella, when you have a boyfriend it's very important to establish a 'serious tone' so the guy knows when you're being… well, serious.

"Okay, don't mind if I do," he sat down next to me, "what's up?" I sighed deeply and held his hands tightly.

"Helia, I just wanted you to know that I love you," I told him, "I love you so much. I will always love you, no matter what crazy thing could possibly happen from this point on. If for any reason we happened to break-up in the future, I don't think I could move on. I really love you, remember that, okay sweetie?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Flora, I love you too. I plan to be with you for a really long time, I have no clue what it would take for us to break-up. Why are you saying this now?"

"I just… I just wanted you to know," I sighed. I'm never going to get over him. I love him.

**~ PRESENT ~**

"Flora… Is this true?" Helia looked at the darker version of me, dumbfounded.

"Helia… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry!" He put his hands behind his neck and looked up, a look of anguish covering his face. "I don't know what to think right now."

"… There's more isn't there?" Bloom asked, not taking her eyes off of my face. I nodded solemnly.

"Yes," I sighed, "Baltor's my father." The stares I got from everyone turned into those of disgust.

"… But we defeated Baltor, a year ago…" Stella said worriedly.

"No… no, you didn't." I shook my head.

"That's right," a voice said from behind everyone, "Hello again," Baltor walked out from his hiding place and everyone reacted dramatically. Bloom fell over completely. "Hello Flora."

"Hi." I replied to him.

"So. Are you happy now?" he asked me. The boys and the girls looked at me. Was I happy? Of course I wasn't happy! "You have all your power back now, and you can go back to what you were doing before, just like none of this ever happened."

"That's impossible and you know it." I seethed. "There is no way anything can ever be the same again,"

"Whatever Flora." He chuckled, putting an arm around my stiff shoulders.

"Flora, I'm sorry," Stella stood up and wiped her eyes, "SUN DANCE!" She yelled, blasting a strong orb of her bright power straight at me. I couldn't believe she would abandon me so quickly. I caught the orb in my hand with ease and made it disappear in a puff of black smoke. The girls looked at me in terror.

"I didn't know you could do that…" Layla said quietly.

"These… These are my real powers…" I sighed, "I'm not really the fairy of nature. I'm the fairy of blood."

"… The fairy of blood?" Musa asked in horror, "I had no clue fairies could have dark magic."

"Flora wasn't lying about everything," Baltor butted in. "I may be her father, but her mother is from a family of high nobility in Linphea. She gets being a fairy from her mother, and possessing dark energy from me."

"FIRE ARROW!" Bloom yelled, shooting directly at me again. Why do they keep trying to catch me off guard?

"BLACK HOLE!" I yelled back. A spinning black hole appeared in front of me and swallowed up Bloom's magic. She looked back in shock.

"Flora, show them what you've got." Baltor laughed at their futile attempts.

"Well, if all they're going to do is attack me," I flew up in the air, "THEN I GUESS I WILL!" I zoomed down, knocking Bloom straight over and landing in the middle of their little circle. "INFINATE CRATER!" I stomped my foot on the ground and it began to pull apart. The girls flew into the air but the boys had more trouble. As the girls obviously began to help their respective boyfriends, no one attended to Helia.

I couldn't help him, not now. But I had to.

My only choice was to use my magic to force him on to the safe ground. He looked startled for a moment, and then looked up at me with a blank expression on his face. I hated it when he did that, I could never tell what he was thinking. I looked away quickly and continued to attack the girls.

"I'm THROUGH playing around!" I yelled, "If you want to see what I've got then TAKE ME ON!"

Bloom was the first to respond, being the strongest of the five.

"BREATH OF THE DRAGON!" The great dragon of Sparx appeared next to her, and twisted its way towards me, roaring and puffing out flickering flames.

"SHADOW SLICER!" I shot at the dragon and my dark magic sliced straight through it. Thank goodness it wasn't a real dragon. Bloom looked shocked again, but it didn't faze her this time.

"I've got your back Bloom!" Stella flew up from attending to Brandon. "Let's converge!" Bloom nodded.

"SPARX-SOLARIA CONVERGENCE!" They created a powerful orange and yellow orb and threw it, again, straight at me. I caught it again, and made it disappear. I had to give them credit though; it was a very strong attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" I laughed.

"Flora… How can you be this powerful?" Stella asked me.

"Well… Where do I start? I grew up with Baltor as my dad. He never let me stop training. My night time literature of choice always had to be dark magic and combat books, which he would always test me on in the morning. I've spent my whole life working, so don't be disheartened if you're attacks don't effect me. Especially you, Bloom. You only found out you had powers four years ago, and you may be strong, but your experience could never match up to mine."

"BOOMBOX!" This time it was Musa's turn. Her attack took me by surprise, and her main ability was to distract the enemy. It was the best attempt yet. Sound surrounded me, and my head couldn't take it.

"YEAH!" Exclaimed Stella. I fumed. Wait… Chapter 14 section 3 of the music based powers book I read… Break through the sound!

"AUTUMN WIND!" I yelled by reflex. Wait. Wrong type of power. Pink and green leaves flew out of my fingertips and broke through the cocoon of music that I was in. It was my turn to be stunned. Why the heck did that work?

"Flora… You…" Layla stuttered.

"Baltor?" I turned around and looked at his blank face. "What's going on?"

"You are half nature fairy," he responded casually.

"No," I said, "I'm a fairy who possesses dark magic. I've never had natural Linphea abilities."

"That's not exactly true, I'm afraid you inherited more of you mother's traits than mine."

"I thought you told me everything about my power!" I exclaimed, sending a blast straight at him. It knocked him straight on to the ground.

"FLORA. FOCUS." He ordered back at me.

"Right!" I said, again, by reflex.

"SUN DAN-," Stella began, but Layla pulled her down the icy floor.

"Stop this! Stop it right now!" She exclaimed. Tecna stood up as well.

"Yes, this is getting us no where." Tecna said as a matter of factly, "We've established that Flora is amazingly strong, now we need to talk."

"Talk?" I floated down and settled my feet on the ground. "Go on then."

"There's nothing left to say." It was Helia's time to talk. "I'm going home. Later." He _started_ to walk away.

"But… what about the tree of life?" Nabu asked as he walked away.

"I can't think straight right now. Bye. Bye Flora." He tried to take another step but Baltor appeared in front of him.

"Not so fast young man. Aren't you a bit tired from your journey? Maybe you'd all like to have a rest." He clicked his fingers and everyone apart from the Trix, Baltor and I fell on the ground, asleep. "They can spend the night at our place," he chuckled, and the Trix did the same.

What had I done?

_~A/N~_

_So I struggled a little with this chapter, it was kind of hard to set out when everything was happening…_

_Also, I knew from the beginning that I wasn't going to make a big deal out of the third series and defeating Baltor and everything, that's why it only had a small mention :3_

_Please review! xx_


	13. Chapter 13

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

~ With Flora ~

Well. Here I am. Back in my own bedroom. It looked exactly how I had left it four years ago. By that, I mean that all my CDs were still covering my bed and there was an empty chocolate wrapper on my bedside table. Well, it wasn't actually empty when I left.

"There is no where near enough colour in here," I muttered as I sat uncomfortably on the side my bed, shuffling some of the CDs out of the way.

Right now, the others were locked up in the basement. And they should just about be waking up from their sleep…

~ With the others, no POV ~

"Where… Am… I?" muttered Stella. She slowly opened her eyes and all she could see was darkness.

"Bloom? Brandy?" she gently stood up and tiptoed around blindly.

"OW!" exclaimed Musa. "Watch where you're going Stella!"

"Musa? Where are we?" She asked, bending down and feeling around in the darkness for her friend.

"I don't know…" Musa sighed, "The last thing I remember is Helia and Baltor speaking while we were in the Omega dimension, and then nothing. Can't you use your powers to give us some light?"

"Oh yeah!" Stella laughed and slapped her forehead. Musa rolled her eyes, "Night-light!" An orb of glowing sun power rose and suspended itself on the ceiling.

The room was bland, and the only notable thing was a cast iron door bolted and locked at least ten times.

"So, there's Helia, Brandon, Bloom, Layla, Tecna, Sky, Timmy, Riven, Nabu… and?" Musa pointed over to another sleeping body facing the wall. It was a girl… well, a woman with long brown hair. All she was wearing a light pink dress with no shoes.

"Who is that?" Stella asked.

"Let's find out…" Musa crawled over to the body and rolled it over. Once she saw the woman's face, she let out a small gasp.

"Who is it?" Stella asked.

"It's Flora's mother." Musa said quietly.

"How do you know?"

"She came to Melody once, and then after that, well, according to Flora anyway, she went missing."

"That's right, earlier she said that her father was the one who brought her up, all by himself." Stella peered at the woman, "She's beautiful, Flora looks just like her,"

The woman began to stir and opened up her big green eyes.

"Am I still in the basement?" she asked weakly. Stella and Musa nodded at her. "I've been in here for a long time."

"For how long?"

"About six or seven years. It's hard to keep track of time down here. I don't know what day it is, what time it is… I'm not even sure how old I am anymore."

"How come you're still alive?" Musa asked her in shock.

"Baltor cast a sustenance spell on me. That's keeping me alive. But I won't lie to you, there have been many times when I wish I could have just died." She said weakly, "I don't even want to know what I look like right now."

"Well if it's any consolation, you don't look very old!" Stella said cheerily.

"Erm… Thank you…" she sighed, "So how did you and your friends get down here anyway?"

"Well it's a long story…"

Musa and Stella explained what had happened in the past four years, and Flora's mother listened intently.

"So, us and the sleepy girls over there were Flora's room mates, and that boy over there with the pale skin and long hair was Flora's boyfriend." Stella explained.

"Boyfriend?!" Flora's mother squealed with delight, "I never thought I'd see the day!" she crawled over to him and examined his face, "Aww! He's so cute!"

"So, after that, there was a show down and now here we are." Musa continued.

"I see."

"So, Flora's mum-,"

"Julianna,"

"Julianna, I was just wondering if you ever really got to know Flora, as a person… Because that would be some insight into this whole situation."

"I'll be honest with you," Julianna began. "I find it hard to believe that Flora could have truly been plotting against you for all that time. I was only with Flora until she was two years old, and then it just got to be too much. That must've been when she started to train with… Baltor." She said, struggling to say his name.

"I feel the worst for Helia. None of us know if her feelings for him were true or not." Musa said solemnly.

"Well, why don't why ask him what their relationship was like?" Julia threw an orb the size of a Ping-Pong ball at him. He woke up with a start and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked frantically, and then stopped when he saw Julianna, "And who are you?"

"You're in Baltor's basement. I'm Flora's mother," she smiled.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Headache, but that's all…"

"I just wanted to know what your relationship was like, the relationship you had with my daughter," she smiled sweetly. Helia frowned and Musa and Stella, then sighed.

"Flora…" He said, "At the time I thought that she was the best thing that ever happened to me. Now… I feel like she tore out a part of me. It hurts."

"Do you still love her?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know who she is anymore. Yes, if she is really the girl that I fell in love with… I just don't know."

Just then, the soft sound of a piano came from above them. Juliana smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

"That's Flora now," she said. "I used to sing her this song before she went to bed every night, now she sings it to herself. I left the sheet music in her room when I ran away. I know she can't possibly remember me singing it to her when she was that young, I wonder if Baltor had the decency to tell her or not."

"_Goodnight, sleep tight, no more tears," _They all looked up at the ceiling. "_In the morning, I'll be here… And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes, because we said goodnight, and not goodbye,"_

"I was wondering why she had stopped singing, I didn't realise that she had left to go to Alfea, I always wanted her to go there, just like I did,"

"_We said goodnight, and not goodbye," _The piano stopped and the lid was slammed shut.

"I want my daughter back." She said weakly.

"Beautiful," Helia sighed. "Everything is about her is beautiful. Even her dark side."

Julianna smiled a little.

"I wonder what happens now." Stella said sadly. "I mean, what could Baltor have been planning for all these years?"

"I dunno, but it has got to have something to do with the tree of life. He has its positive life force now. He can either get rid of all the good magic in this universe, make us pay ransom for it, or use it to control us." Musa said sadly.

"And what about Flora?" said Stella.

"She'll be fine. She knew she would be fine all along."

~ Flora's POV ~

I dropped the lid of the piano shut and slammed my head against it.

I hate myself.

"I told you to stop singing that song; it gives me a headache,"

I turned around to see Baltor leaning against the door.

"Oh. When did you get here?" I asked him.

"When you started singing."

"Whatever," I looked down at my feet, "Hey…"

"What is it Flora?"

"Now that you have the positive life force of the tree of life and the winx in the specialists locked up in the basement, what are you going to do?" I asked him. He just laughed.

"I'm going to destroy it for good. It may have turned to ashes when you touched it, but it can be fixed. And then I'll record myself killing it and broadcast it over the magic dimension."

"And what about the Winx?"

"I'll leave them in the basement."

"Until when?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"What do you care? Until they starve to death, if that answers your question." I stood up.

"Baltor…"

"What, Flora?" he smirked again, "YOU care?"

"It's not right…"

"'Right' is a matter of perspective. We've always had that in common."

"Not anymore," I mustered up all the courage I had to do what I was about to do. I held my hand up in the air and chanted, "_Yatmaq zaman!_"

Baltor narrowed his eyes at me, but couldn't control his body as it fell to the floor in a heap. He fell fast asleep.

"I'm sorry Baltor, but… I think I'm done."

Next stop, the basement.

_~ A/N ~_

_Please review! ~_


	14. Chapter 14

I completely forgot to say in the last chapter, but I got reminded by 21hugs XD The song used was from Evanescence's first album 'Origin', and it's called 'Goodnight'. It's beautiful if you want to give it a listen ~

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

It had been three hours, and everyone in the basement had long since woken up. Once they had deciphered where they were and who Julianna was, they began to straighten out their thoughts.

"I remember when Flora and I were up at four in the morning, just calmly talking, listening to our favourites tunes and gossiping. It was so much fun; I really can't see how that could have been fake," Bloom shared to the group.

"I remember when I dragged her out shopping with me and she fell asleep in the middle of the shopping centre!" Stella laughed.

"How has that got anything to do with her character? I pretty sure that's happened to every single one of us," Layla rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah…"

"I was always suspicious of her back story… But I thought that it was just me being harsh..." Musa began, but Tecna shook her head.

"Don't even bother saying 'I told you so', I personally believe that Flora was only half lying." She stated.

"How do you mean?"

"Her taste in music… Her low self esteem… Her feelings for Helia. None of that could have been a lie."

"How can you be sure?" Helia asked.

"The connection between the two of you, you can only feel that connection when it's… well… a shared feeling…" Tecna blushed slightly, trying to hide her face as she looked back at Timmy.

"And that connection was plain to see," said Stella as she put an arm around Helia, "You two were in love: we could _all _see it,"

"And you are bothstill are in love, this whole thing was a… Hitch… In the relationship." Layla explained.

"I've gotta hand it to you girls; you're definitely better at explaining these things than the guys," Helia laughed.

"Well duh," Riven snorted, "That's _girl _stuff," Musa proceeded the throw her shoe at her boyfriend.

Just then, the door started to rattle, and the padlocks just fell off completely.

"What's going on? Do you think its Baltor?" Bloom asked worriedly, holding on to Sky.

The door swung open, revealing Flora still in her dark fairy form.

There was a silence. Flora was staring down at the floor, and everyone else was staring at Flora in terror. Musa hid behind Riven, Stella hid behind Musa and Bloom stood up with a look of determination on her face.

"Th-they're all asleep right now… You can go…" She stuttered, frightened by Bloom's intimidating glare. Musa stood up.

"Flora, you know that we all need to talk." She said sternly, "You need to tell us why you did this to us, and what side you're really on,"

"Not now!" Flora hissed, "Later, I put a spell on Baltor and the witches, and I don't know when they'll wake up, so go! Now!"

"Flora-,"

"NOW!"

Everyone jumped into action, Helia paused a little to give some known eye contact to Flora, who quickly looked away with a guilty look on her face.

"That room shut out all teleportation, lock-picking or self-sustenance spells of any kind completely, Stella, you can transport everyone back to Alfea." Said Flora, "Well, guess this is goodbye." She looked down, "Goodbye."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Flora, that was _not _a talk," Musa said sternly.

"Like I said, we don't have time to talk right now,"

"Okey dokey, back to Alfea we go!" Stella smiled, flipping her wrist.

~ At Alfea ~

Everyone ended up in the common room of the Winx's dorm. Flora narrowed her eyes at Stella.

"Why the heck did you take me with you?" she said, folding her arms.

"Sit down, Flora," Tecna said firmly, pointing to the armchair.

"Ugh, fine," Flora grumbled, sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the seat.

"I'll go get some make-up wipes," said Stella as she made her way towards the door.

"Wait, why?" Musa asked.

"There's muck all over Flora's eyes," she said, sticking out her tongue slightly.

"You can leave my eye make-up alone, thank you very much." Flora sighed, "You wanted to talk; so let's talk. Let's get straight into it."

"Fine." Said Stella, taking a seat herself.

"Well, I guess we should start at the beginning," said Bloom. "Question number one: Your impression of us when you first met us. What was it really?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I hated you. I hated you so much. Especially Stella."

"Um, okay, ouch." Stella winced.

"But I started to like it here a little more when I met Musa and Tecna."

"Uh huh…" Musa nodded, "This still isn't very positive."

"Was the point of it to be positive?" Riven asked.

"Guys, listen to me," Flora sighed, "This is the scoop from the very beginning: One day, I was sitting on my bed, minding my own business. Baltor and the Trix came into my room, and told me that they had a plan. The next thing I knew, I was dressed head to toe in green and pink, and I was walking through a true fairy's paradise."

"Deep." Muttered Layla.

"For the first couple of days, I wanted to go home, but I wanted to stay. Nowhere has every really felt like home before, and I felt like I didn't know what to do with myself… Bloom and Stella were best friends, and Musa and Tecna were always together. If Bloom was sharing a room with Stella, then I don't think any of you would have really spoken to me. I was so lonely… I mean, I was always lonely, but observing what friendship really was, let me know what I was missing out on. I've never really seen any kind of functioning relationship before."

"Wow…" The faces of everyone in the room softened slightly.

"And then Layla came along, and… I really felt a bond with her. I know she felt the same way, because it was always like she could tell what I was thinking."

"Like when Hel-,"

"Layla, like I said before, shut it." Flora said sternly. "And then I met Helia… And… I… Well…"

"Well, what?" Helia asked.

"The point is that I wasn't particularly against you ever, but there was one point when I couldn't care less what happened to you. You guys showed me what happiness really was. What depressed me the most was that Baltor had never let me experience it before."

"What about what your mum told us? When you lived with her?" Stella asked, "Wait, where is Julianna anyway?" Everyone looked around, apart from Flora, who looked like she was set in stone.

"You spoke to my mum?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah… She was locked in the basement with us… We thought that you must've known all along…"

"You… You thought that I would allow my own mother to be locked inside my own basement… For… For goodness knows how long… and for what? What reason would I have to do that?! I wouldn't have allowed myself to LIVE if I just allowed it to happen! I can't believe you could ever think I was that kind of a person!" Flora told them, getting more and more hysterical.

"Flora, calm down! We were thinking a lot of things about an hour ago." Said Musa.

"I have one more question," said Bloom, "What side are you on now?" Everyone looked at her with bright and hopeful eyes. Flora smiled a little, then leaned back in the chair.

"You know, Baltor taught me a lot of stuff. He taught me how to knock someone out of the air with my elbow. He taught me how to backflip over flames. He even taught my how to murder someone with my foot. But, you know what? The difference between right and wrong was one thing that he never managed to get around to."

"So? What side do you think is the right one?" asked Riven.

"I hope I'm right… But I think that this is the side that I was always meant to be on."

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Layla jumped off the sofa and jumped on top of Flora, engulfing her in a huge hug.

"How come you started attacking us then?" Stella pouted.

"Hey, you attacked me first! I thought you just turning on me so I decided to show you what I really had in me!"

"Well, you have a lot in you… That's for sure…" Bloom muttered.

"Girls… _Please _don't be disheartened by not being able to use your powers on me. You are all so strong; I thought that Musa had got me for a moment there! And Bloom, I had to use both my hands to knock you out! I have been training since I have been talking."

"I still don't know if things can ever be the way they were." Helia stood up. Flora looked at him with pain and guilt in her eyes. "It's like you're a different person. I don't know if you're the girl I fell in love with or not. I'll see you all later." Helia opened the door, but Flora stood up from the armchair and took a couple of desperate steps towards him.

"All of the feelings I had towards you were always there, Helia! I was myself whenever I was with you! I swear!"

But it was too late, he had already gone.

_~ A/N ~_

_Review Please! ~_


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took me a while to muster up this chapter :/ I've just had a little bit of drama in my life. I've never had a boyfriend before or anything like that, and then this guy shows some interest in me… But not actual interest, he doesn't want to get to know me, he just wants to… Um… You get the picture. I'm completely innocent and everything like that, so this whole thing really scared me ^^" anyway, I'm back now… So… Yeah…

I just wanted to quickly give my love to anyone affected by hurricane Sandy, I hope you're well and my family and I will pray for all of you!

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

I sat in the middle of the dark forest between Alfea and Red Fountain, staring out over the lake.

According to the girls, we were on good terms.

If that were so, then why were they avoiding me?

I was back at square one; I had nothing, no one. Helia would barely look at me, the guys who had at one time felt like my brothers wouldn't smile at me like they had once done. A part of me had been torn away.

So I did it.

I ran away.

Of course, I didn't make it very far, because I couldn't stop thinking about Layla.

"_THAT'S MY GIRL!" _she was the only one who hadn't made it clear that their opinion of me had been dropped by a mile. That's true friendship.

I wasn't so sure about the other girls anymore.

As for Helia? Well… He made it pretty clear to me that we were finished.

And that's it, that's what happens when you live a lie for four years of your life. Everything comes out from underneath, and everything unravels.

"FLORA! Flora, there you are! You had me worried sick!" I heard a female voice calling me from the Alfea side of the forest. It didn't sound like Layla…

"Flora, why would you run off like that, especially after all that's happened!" I squinted to try and see who it was. The familiar dark pigtails eventually gave it away, and as soon as she stepped into the moonlight I could see the tear-streaked face of Musa walking briskly towards me.

"… Musa?" I asked. She sniffed.

"Stella's gone insane, Tecna and Layla are on the verge of tears and Bloom hasn't left her room in hours!" I didn't say anything; I just looked back into space. Musa sat down next to me, and used the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe away her tears. "I thought you had gone back to Baltor…" the very sound of his name made me flinch.

"I wanted to run away, but I realised pretty soon that I had no where to go." I said quietly.

"Why would you want to run away?" she asked me.

"I feel so sick." I choked, "I don't want to be alive anymore." Musa wasted no time in slapping me across the face, then hugged me tightly.

"Don't you DARE think like that ever again!"

"I have no-one! You even told me that you spoke to my mother, and she obviously escaped as soon as possible so that she wouldn't have to come face to face with her own reject of a daughter!"

"Flora, stop jumping to conclusions! All of us are feeling a little bit weird about you right now, but that's only because all relationships are trust-based, and right now that trust has gone… It's the same with Helia, he's just confused right now because he's worried that you're not the girl he fell in love with. All you have to do is prove to him that, yes, you are that girl and you still love him as much as he loves you."

"You think he still loves me?" I sobbed. She nodded vigorously nodded.

"Hell yeah!" she smiled.

"Thank you, Musa… Thank you so much," I sighed, "I really thought that you didn't like me."

"Why would you think that?"

"You were acting so suspicious of me!"

"Flora, honestly, now that it's all out, you don't think I had a reason to be?" she smirked. I looked down and fidgeted with my hands.

"I'm really sorry… I never wanted to lie. There was a time when I didn't care but… I never really wanted to."

"It's fine," she laughed, "I told you before that I wouldn't be able to be a very close friend until we were 100% honest with each other."

"I guess…" I sighed. Just then, my phone started ringing. I took it out and looked at the screen. The words 'Baltor calling' were staring back at me, but hadn't actually sunk in.

"Who is it?" Musa asked, peering over my shoulder.

"We need to get back to Alfea now." I stood up, quickly declining the call. Musa stood up too and looked me straight in the eye. "What?" I asked her, panicking a little at the fact that she wasn't moving, "What are you waiting for?"

"I trust you, Flora." She narrowed her eyes at me, "If you abuse my trust then I'll… Let's just say I have a lot more power than you think I have." She said seriously. She had every right to set me a condition.

"I understand."

"Well let's go then," she gave me a small smile and took my arm as we quickly made our way back to Alfea.

~.~.~

"Flora!" Stella, Tecna and Layla turned around and looked at Musa and I as we walked into the common room.

"Where were you?" Tecna stood up and looked at me. She was obviously unsure of how she should welcome me back.

"She wanted to run away but gave up." Musa yawned and slumped into the armchair Tecna was just sitting in. Way to be blunt, Muse.

"That's not entirely true…" I protested quietly. Although it may have been a little bit true.

"Well… At least you're back…" Layla smiled weakly. I sat down on the sofa next to Stella and made sure everyone was looking at me.

"I need to talk to you girls… Baltor's awake again and I'm pretty sure he'll be coming here first."

"Ugh damn it… What a pain!" Stella cried angrily.

"I want to make sure that this really is the end for him though, I want him dead." I said, staring at the carpet. There was a small silence and I could tell the girls were exchanging glances.

"But… Isn't he like your… I dunno, dad or something?" Musa asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am," I nodded, "But the thing is… I can't kill him."

"Why not?" Tecna asked.

"I don't have pure light energy. Apparently I have some light in me, but only someone who has pure light magic can finish him. I can weaken him… But I'm going to need your help to end it. Will you help me?"

"If you mean it. If you're not lying to us again." Stella folded her arms. "Judging by what you just did to us it's pretty rich of you to just casually 'ask for our help'," I stood up and walked to the door.

"Fine; don't then." And with that I left.

~ At Redfountain ~

"So Helia, we just wanted to talk to you about how we feel you're handling this situation-," Timmy spoke up for the guys. They had all come into Helia's room at once to give him a small-lecture on girls.

"I'm not handling this situation: that's exactly it." He sighed, closing his note pad and looking up at everyone.

"So… You're what? You're just going to pretend Flora never existed?" Riven asked. The sound of her name made Helia tense up slightly.

"That's more of a strong way of putting it but… I guess so. That's what I've decided to do. I've made up my mind and I'm sticking to it."

"But dude, you LOVE her!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Regardless-," Helia started, "I never really knew her. Our whole relationship was based on lies."

"No good is going to come from this," Nabu told Helia, "You're both heart-broken and you have the power to fix it, and you're not going to. Why?"

"You guys wouldn't know what you would do until it happened to you." Helia told them.

A blood curdling scream came from the lake and everyone snapped there heads around to the window.

"Was that…?" Sky started.

"Flora…" Helia said as he looked out the window.

_**A/N**_

_Thank you for reading lovely peoples! It's getting pretty close to the end of the tale, and the next chapter shouldn't be too far away… Sorry about my insane and inconveniently spread apart waits, I kind of hate myself for them :/ Review as always!_


	16. Chapter 16

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

I stared at the slash in my left hip with wide and worried eyes. Blood was pouring out of the wound, so I tore off my shirtsleeve and wrapped it around my hips; to apply as much pressure as possible. I looked up at Baltor with disgust; he was playing about with his bloody dagger and smirking slightly.

"You know exactly what that was for." He sneered at me. "I'm quite disappointed in you Flora; I thought your reflexes were quicker than that."

"I… I…" I could barely speak. My vision was blurring fast. Just a few more moments, just wait a few more moments Flora… Baltor let out a manic laugh.

"You didn't really think I would teach you _all _my tricks did you? I know your power inside out; just try and attack me. It won't work." He snorted, wiping the blade on his jacket and putting it back in his pocket. I breathed deeply and stood up straight, smiling at him slightly.

"You don't know anything about me." I said as I took the sleeve off of my wound. It had healed quickly; all that was left was the access blood.

"How did you…?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Does 'the fairy of blood' mean anything to you?" I laughed at his cluelessness. "You didn't give me the opportunity to ask, but what are you doing here?"

"It's a little obvious, isn't it? I hadn't realised you had so immaturely changed your mind."

"It took four years."

"That doesn't change how foolish you were to do it."

"Stop trying to make yourself sound smart, 'cause guess what? It's not working." I kicked him in the jaw and jumped back. Baltor fell to his side and grinned manically at me.

"You're old tricks are getting rusty,"

"I got you on the floor didn't I?" I shrugged, "That's good enough for me."

"Enough talk," he said as he stood up, "Let's get down to business,"

"Right," I nodded, "Let's fight,"

"To the death,"

"Well I wasn't going to go that far," I shrugged sarcastically, "But if you really want to die…"

~At Alfea~

"Stella. What the hell did you do." Musa seethed softly, glaring daggers at her friend sitting opposite her. Stella shrugged and continued to file her nails.

"I'm not gonna just go and put my trust in her that easily."

"It took me forever to bring her back here, and you were as upset as I was. Why did you just abandon her again?"

"Hey! She left US!" Stella defended, putting her nail kit back into her handbag.

"Stella…" Layla said softly. She had been keeping quiet through out most of this; out of all the girls she had shared the strongest connection to Flora. It was difficult to know what to do and how to react; she really needed to think about it, but her emotions kept getting in the way.

"Musa's right." Tecna folded her arms, "We've been best friends with Flora for four years now, and we can't just leave her to face Baltor on her own." Just then, Bloom plodded heavily into the room, dressed in joggers, a white t-shirt and a big baggy knitted cardigan that was falling off her shoulder slightly. She wiped her eyes and put her red locks behind her ears.

"Bloom?" Stella asked, looking at her friend in dismay, "What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Sleeping." Bloom replied dozily, "I needed to, it was just too much to handle." She sat down next to Musa and pulled her cardigan up her shoulder, "Any sign of her?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but Stella sent her away again," Musa scowled. Bloom instantly woke up.

"You WHAT?! STELLA!" Bloom screamed, "Why would you do that?!"

"It wasn't like that!" Stella groaned and rolled her eyes at Musa, "She told us that she wanted our help to end Baltor, and I said no. So, she left."

"… So she's going to do it on her own."

"I thought it was a plot to take us back to him! I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry…"

"We have to go. And we have to go now." Bloom stood up.

"Right."

~Flora POV~

I pulled out everything I had, well, most things. I used everything in the books that I was never allowed to stop reading. I managed to use his own power against him at one point, I knocked him out of the sky with my foot, and I cast an 'inner-disturbance' spell which would have him coughing up blood every five minutes. It was fazing him, no doubt, but I just couldn't understand how he managed to keep on standing up again and facing me with that smirk on his face. Was her invincible? After all this time? No. It couldn't be. I must be missing something… But what could it be?

"Tired, Flora?" he grinned at me.

"This is going nowhere." I sighed quietly.

"You're telling me," he yawned. Okay, now he was making me mad. "You're very strong Flora. You would be very useful to have on my side."

"Are you really going to start trying to convince me to go back?" I laughed, "After everything you've done to me?"

"I'm just saying that your awesome talents would be wasted on this side," he put his hands up defensively, "Nothing wrong with informing you of the right path to choose."

"I've already chosen, thanks."

"Oh well, it was worth a try," he shrugged. All of a sudden, he hit me with a blast that sent me flying into a tree. I fell to the ground as I felt everything begin to sting. He laughed manically.

"I thought I taught you better than that, didn't I always tell you to let your opponent use up all their energy first?"

"I'm not remotely tired," I swallowed, fighting back the urge to vomit from the pain, "Don't give yourself that much credit."

"FLORA!" I heard someone call my name. Was someone really coming to help me? Or was I hallucinating? I saw Helia run into the clearing by the lake, followed by the rest of the guys. Wait… Helia? But… He… I… Ah dammit. It's like my stutter has made it's way to my own thoughts. Baltor used this moment to his advantage and sent another blast, it hit me in the back and pushed me back towards the tree. I coughed up blood on to the grass. How come he was so powerful? Why was I in so much pain? "Flora!" Helia ran up toward me and put his hand under my head.

"Why did you come here alone?"

"The… Girls… W-wouldn't… Help… Me…" I wheezed, struggling to talk.

"Flora, what's the matter? Can you walk? Where does it hurt?"

"It's okay, Helia… I-I just need… A minute…"

"I don't think you can recover in one minute, Flora,"

"Oh, but I can though," A small silence followed as I waited for the familiar warm feeling that occurred whenever I went through this healing process. I sighed deeply and took a couple of deep breaths as the pain disappeared. This wouldn't last; I would eventually get more and more exhausted and won't be able to carry on. His endurance was amazing, if I could just figure out what I was missing… I stood up and looked straight at Baltor. He was just staring back at me; everyone was.

"SHADOW SLICER!" I sent dark blades flying towards him, which sent him back down to the ground. I got a piercing headache as soon as he was back on his feet. "What's going on?" I asked him through my teeth. He chuckled and shook his head at me.

"You can't carry on like that, just throwing everything you have at me and then trying to keep up your quick recovery. It's not going to work. You need some more time, and I don't think anyone around here is strong enough to replace you," he laughed again as he looked around at Helia and the rest of the boys.

"YEAH, THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" A strong blast of fire came out of the trees. Bloom and the Winx looked smugly at everyone's expressions. How long have they been planning this entrance for?

"Girls!" I exclaimed, half joyful and half sceptical. Were they here to help me or just to support their boyfriends?

"FLORA!" Stella exclaimed happily, but then her face dropped, "You look half-dead," she stated. My wounds had healed, but I was still covered in my own blood.

"Oh yeah, um… I don't recommend any physical contact with me right now," I told her.

"Right, okay…"

"DRAGON HEART!" Bloom screamed, shooting at Baltor again. It was clear that she wasn't wasting any time. It hit him with full force and sent him to the bottom of the lake. Layla laughed as soon as she realised that she had the opportunity to fight him in a place where she would have the upper hand. She dived straight in, and soon after Baltor was blasted out of the depths and back on to the land.

"I didn't want the poor guy to drown," She shrugged smugly once she emerged from the waters' surface.

"So caring; that's what I love about you baby!" Nabu called, giving her a thumbs up and a grin.

"Flora… Do you need anything?" Helia turned to me and asked with a look of genuine concern on his handsome face. It wasn't long ago that our relationship was going perfectly. He was the sweetest boyfriend that I could have ever asked for. Before, when I was with… I don't even want to think about his name, I was forced into everything. I was forced into the relationship, I was forced to do things that I didn't want to do. But with Helia… It was so different. He was so good to me and wanted to take things slow, we hadn't even done… uh… 'it' yet. He made me feel so good about myself, and I really felt like I could have… Maybe… Spent the rest of my life with him. But then I had to go and screw everything up, like I always do.

"I could really use some of that Linphea healing tea…" I breathed, "Do you have any mixed berries on you?"

"No," he chuckled silently, "I have some in my dorm though, do you want me to take you there?" I looked over at everyone else; they were being kept busy by beating Baltor to a pulp. Musa noticed my look and walked over to Helia and I.

"So… Are you guys okay?" Her gaze danced between us both.

"Would you mind if I took Flora back to Red Fountain for a bit? She wants some of that tea…"

"I'll be able to fight back with everything I have when I get back," I told her. She just giggled.

"Oh, don't let me keep you. We're doing just fine." She laughed as Bloom threw Baltor to the ground with another blast, "Go recover or whatever," she flapped her hand in my direction and ran off back to the rest of the girls.

"Shall we?"

~.~.~

I sat awkwardly on the edge of Helia's bed. The photo frame which I remember containing a photo of me and him at the Annual Magix fair was placed face down on his bedside table; I felt my heart breaking all over again by just looking at it. I gently picked it up and observed the photo; it was such a simple day. For some reason, I was able to forget about everything and just be myself, which is so unlike me that it's crazy. Helia had quickly put his arm around me and took that snapshot of the both of us while I had ice cream on my nose.

"Here." Helia sat down next to me and handed me a big mug of the tea, I was feeling a little too weak to do it myself so I had to give him precise instructions. He simultaneously took the photo frame out of my grasp and looked at the photo carefully himself. "It was a good day, wasn't it?" he smiled slightly. I gave him a gentle nod and took a big gulp of my tea.

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

"_It's really cold…" Musa said as she fumbled about in her pockets for her gloves. "Fun fairs are definitely more of a summer thing,"_

"… _Why is there an ice cream van here anyway?" Tecna said slowly. We all averted our gaze to the poor guy looking as bored as all heck sitting in his van._

"_Why are we even here again?" Layla grumbled. Stella sighed and held her forehead as if the answer was completely obvious. Stella didn't seem to get the fact that running into our room and yelling 'GET UP ELSE YOU'LL ALL DIE!' and then taking us to the fun fair wasn't self-explanatory._

"_Well, now that Layla-kins finally has gotten herself hunky boyfriend-,"_

"… _Layla-kins?"_

"_We can finally go on a sixple date! And where better to go than the fun fair? Sixple is a word, isn't it?" she shrugged. Tecna slapped herself in the face. Stella's face lit up once she saw the boys walking towards us. "Yoo-hoo!" she called. Brandon waved back and ran up to give her a big hug. Helia walked up to me and put his arms around me as well; I never really liked having much physical contact with other people, but when it came to Helia I couldn't get enough._

"_I'm glad Stella's so-called 'emergency' has ended up in me seeing you- it makes losing my Saturday morning lie-in totally worth it," I told him._

"_Same here- Brandon ran into Riven and I's room yelling 'GET UP ELSE STELLA WILL KILL YOU,'"_

"_Hm, I can see why those two are together,"_

"_Okay, so the plan is to split up and then meet up for some Italian later?" Stella said with her arm still around Brandon._

"_Ex-cell-lent," Riven growled as he pulled Musa off in another direction._

"_Shall we?" Helia looked at me and smiled, holding his arm out._

"_Sure," I happily accepted._

_We walked into the fun fair and looked around at the endless stalls, rides and people._

"_What first?" He asked me._

"_I dunno…" I said, looking around at everything, "What do you think?"_

"_Well… I haven't actually eaten anything yet, how about some food?" he suggested._

"_Okay," I nodded, "What do you want?"_

"_I dunno…"_

"_Wow, aren't we a decisive pair," I laughed sarcastically, while looking around. The van at the front of the fair caught my eye. "How about some ice-cream?"_

"_Ice cream? At ten o'clock in the morning? On the 29__th__ of November? That sounds healthy."_

"_I feel really sorry for that guy,"_

"_Fine, we'll get ice cream," he laughed, taking my hand and walking back to the front of the fair. The man's face instantly brightened when he saw the two of us approaching him. "Slow day, huh?" Helia laughed._

"_I've been here for three hours already, I don't understand why they insisted on having an all-day ice cream van stationed out here," he laughed back, "I assume you're here for ice-cream,"_

"_No, we're here for sushi. Of course we're here for ice-cream!" I laughed._

"_So, what will it be?"_

"_Just two cones of vanilla please," Helia took out his wallet, "My… really odd… treat," he laughed once he saw me reaching into my handbag for my purse._

"_Here you go, enjoy your frozen treat in the freezing weather at this time in the morning," the man said as he handed us our ice cream._

"_Enjoy the rest of your shift!" I called back as we walked away. We found a bench and sat down in the view of the massive Ferris wheel._

"_This is soooo good, you don't even know," I said as I devoured my ice cream._

"_You are really weird, you know that?" Helia laughed at me, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone._

"_What are you doing?" I asked him._

"_Photo. To remember this… interesting moment," he said as he put his arm around me and held up his phone. "Say cheese!" he took the photo and looked at it, "Oh I am so going to frame this one," he laughed._

"_Let me see," I took his phone from him and looked at the photo. "Hey!" I exclaimed once I noticed the big dollop of ice cream on my nose._

"_Whaaaat?" he said, swiftly taking his phone back and putting it in his pocket._

"_You are just the sneakiest!"_

"_I love how you haven't even done anything about it yet," he laughed, and then wiped it off my nose with his index finger and ate it._

"_Well, I wasn't expecting that,"_

"_It's ice cream, what do you expect me to do? Wipe it on a tissue and then throw it away? Honestly…" We both laughed. "You're so beautiful…"_

"_Where did that come from?" I giggled, "Besides, not when I've got ice cream on my nose,"_

"_Especially when you've got ice cream on your nose," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing me gently on the lips._

_~ END OF FLASHBACK ~_

After a moment of silence, I heard Helia sigh.

"You know I'm still in love with you, right?"

_~ A/N ~_

_Sorry it took me so gosh darn long to get this thang up, but I have been soup busy._

_Hm. It appears as though I have forgotten how to speak English._

_Anyhoo, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO URRRRRRVREHONE!_


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so this is just a short chapter that doesn't actually have anything to do with the whole killing Baltor thing and all that jazz… Enjoy anyway! R&R as always, and Merry Christmas! xox

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

I choked on my tea. He what?

"I-I'm sorry… What did you say?" I asked him. He kept his gaze focused on the space in front of him.

"I said that I'm still in love with you." He told me quietly.

"Oh…" Was all that I could really manage to say. A very awkward silence followed.

"Flora… All I along I had this slight feeling that… You weren't telling me everything. But the thing is… After thinking about it… I now truly know you; I understand you. I really want to give it another go… It's difficult to explain, but despite everything… there's nothing that I don't like about you. So… What do you say?" he put the picture of the two of us at the fair back in my hands, "Please Flora…"

"Helia…" I sighed, "I don't know…" I did know. I wanted him to take me right there and then. Sorry to be graphic but… Anyway. It wouldn't be fair on him. I wasn't really _that _different to who I said I was, was I? Sure, I'm more into heavy metal than light pop, and maybe gardening _isn't _the only thing I like to do with my spare time.

"Flora, please, it would break me if you left me, you know it would." He gently took my hands in his.

"Helia, it wouldn't break you… You really don't… Need to be with the likes of me…" I said quietly. This was right, wasn't it? He could find some other girl… A better girl who didn't lie about pretty much everything for the majority of their relationship. "You'll find another girl in a matter of minutes Helia, there are Alfea girls lining up to date Saladin's oh-so-great grandson."

"'Saladin's oh-so-great grandson'?" Helia repeated, sounding a little confused, "I didn't think that you…"

"You didn't think that I what?"

"No, Flora… It's just that… I never really thought that really mattered…" he sounded really confused.

"You know it never mattered to me… But I never heard the end of it from any of the girls at Alfea."

"Girls at Alfea talk about me?" he still sounded confused. But yes, they did talk about him. One particular incident involved a girl pulling my hair and yelling at me that I was delusional and that Helia was in fact _her_ boyfriend. "I don't know whether I should be flattered or a little creeped out,"

"Be… Be flattered and find yourself one of those girls and enjoy an honest relationship." I said as I finally stood up.

"Flora." He said sternly, making me stop in my tracks. "Just stop it."

"Stop w-what?" I stuttered.

"Sit down, and stop it." I sat back down again, on command. "You're a part of me, Flora, I don't care about anyone else. I didn't even know what love was until the first time I saw you. And if you feel the same way…"

"I just don't know Helia, I'm really sorry." I did know. I wanted him back.

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be fair on you,"

"Why wouldn't it be fair on me?"

"You don't really know me all that well… Helia, we'd have to completely start over-," I paused when Helia put his hand out in front of me.

"Hi, my name's Helia. I'm a former pacifist, my favourite colour's blue, and I am proud to say that the film _Titanic _made me cry," he said as he shook my hand, "What about you, completely and utterly beautiful complete stranger?" I had to laugh.

"So this is starting over, is it?" I giggled.

"What are you talking about? We only just met," he said, making us both laugh.

"Well, stranger, my name's Flora I grew up as the fairy of blood. Despite this, my favourite colour has been, and always will be pink, and I am proud to say that the film _Hairspray _made me cry-,"

"Wait, why?"

"It just had such a happy ending…" I sighed, "Anyway, I'm not _that_ different to who I said I was… I'm not that good of an actress… But… My background; what would your family think of you being with someone with a messed up background like mine?"

"Why would that matter?" This had been going on long enough. Why was he so eager to have me back? I bet that I made a terrible girlfriend any way. I stretched out and lay back on his bed, looking up thoughtfully at the ceiling. He looked down at me, smiling slightly.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing,"

"Right…"

"Okay Flora, this is going to be my last shot at asking you, but…"

"Go on…"

"When I was younger, I didn't really have such a good childhood… My dad was one of those alcoholic… in and out types…" he said slowly.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Helia… I didn't know… Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked him. He sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"It's not really one of my proudest stories… anyway, my mother was barely making enough money to support the two of us… So eventually, she asked her father to take me in: Saladin. He sent me to art school for a bit, but then he decided that hero training would be more useful for me. I badly wanted to stay at art school- I was completely livid at that decision. There was this girl…"

"What?" I said immediately. Another girl? This I don't really want to hear.

"Yeah, her name was Crystal…"

"NOT Crystal as in the princess of Linphea, right?"

"Um… Yeah, her… Well anyway, we weren't exclusive or anything, but I did really like her; at the time I thought I was in love. Then the Red Fountain opening ceremony rolled around and I met you. I'm not kidding when I say this but… As soon as I saw you, I _completely _forgot about Crystal. I forgot what she looked like, what she sounded like; I completely forgot that she even existed."

"Well… I don't mean to toot my own horn but I do tend to have that effect on people," I said with a smirk. It was quite nice though, to be put before a princess. I had never really been to Linphea, but my mum had once told me that Princess Crystal was spoilt rotten. She was on good terms with the royals, but apparently the queen of Linphea was a complete pushover. It's a common characteristic in Linpheans.

"I only remembered when she called me a couple of days later to ask how I was doing, I couldn't get off the phone fast enough," he laughed at the memory.

"So… What's your point?" I asked him slowly.

"You are the ONLY girl for me. Without you would be like… forgetting how to walk, or cutting off all my hair…"

"Wow… Because you really love your hair, don't you?"

"I'm so glad I met Nabu, we can face the 'from behind you look like a girl' music together," he laughed.

"I love it too," I laughed back, "… I love you, too. I've just come to terms with the fact that my life is just going to be this endless spiral of darkness from here on out. I don't feel a spark of optimism, and I feel as though I'll never feel one again."

"Well… The only advice I can give to you is to take life as it comes; just live right in the moment."

"I'm sorry, take what in the moment?"

"Try taking this…" he leant right over and gave me a soft and gentle kiss on the lips. Soft and gentle; the two words which I had never been able to use to describe my life until I met him. He rose up and delicately ran his hands up and down my abdomen. I didn't open my eyes until I felt his hand on my cheek, I took it I mine and pulled him back down so that he was back on my lips. He moved his hands underneath me and lifted my hips up so they were in line with his, I put my hands on the back of his head and then moved them a little lower to his strong shoulders. The kiss gained more heat as Helia's tongue gained access to my mouth and brushed lightly against mine.

When he pulled away, I stared up at him helplessly.

"You win."


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry this took a while! Here it is, the final chapter! I'm sorry it took a while, but I have another story coming soon. I have been thinking about it for a long, long time. My most recent stories have been quite dark, but the new one is just going to be light and romantic, I SWEAR it! I can't wait to get writing it :D But anyway, I have to finish this one first, and then get the next chapter of Weight of the World up… Ah, so much to do, so little time. Anyway, here we go!

**You Shouldn't Have Trusted Me**

"_MUMMY!" _Rose screamed at the top of her voice as she opened the door to see her mother standing there in the dark rain with a weak smile on her face; she was soaked through and looked cold and frail.

"Rose? What's going on?" Rose's father, Max, came into the entrance hall and froze once he saw who was standing in the doorway. "Julianna?"

"MAX!" she ran up to and hugged her husband tightly.

"MUMMY!" Rose cried again and pulled her mother away from Max and into a tight embrace.

"My little Rosey…" Julianna said quietly.

"What happened? Where in the realms have you been?" Max asked, practically shaking her by the shoulders.

"Just… Let me sit down… For just a minute."

"Alright Julie, come through," Max directed Julianna into the living room, but Rose stayed stiffly in the hall.

_"I don't know how, and I don't know when but one day, I'll come to Linphea, pick you up, and we're going to find mum, together. Then we can be a family." Flora told Rose, looking straight into her eyes._

_"Really?" Rose grinned. "You promise?"_

_"I promise." Flora nodded. Rose jumped into her arms and gave her one of the tightest hugs she had ever experienced. Once Rose retracted, she purposefully held out her little finger._

_"Pinkie promise!" Flora laughed a little and wrapped her little finger around her little sister's._

_"Pin-kie-pro-mise," they said together._

"But she promised..." Rose said to herself, staring into space. What happened to Flora? It had been about four years since the last time- and the first time she had seen her sister. She walked into the living room where she saw her mother lying on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and rubbing her forehead.

"Mummy,"

"Yes petal?" her mother smiled weakly back at her.

"Where's Flora?"

"I'm not sure…" she said, sitting up a little. Noticing the look of disappointment on the little girls' face, she quickly finished her sentence, "But there are two possible places that she could be right now,"

"Can we go find her?"

"Let me just drink my tea…" she said as Max came in with a big steaming mug of green tea, "And then we'll go kick some butt."

~.~.~

Helia and I had since made our way back to the lake, but not much progress had been made. Baltor still wasn't bothering to fight back, and seemed to be unaffected by the damage that the girls had caused.

"Why won't you just DIE?!" Musa exclaimed as she threw him across the lake, "This is BEYOND frustrating."

"Flora!" Layla called for me and smiled, "Come join the frustration!"

"I'm sorry we took so long," I said apologetically, "We were just… Never mind." Musa and Layla raised an eyebrow at each other, and then looked passed me to Helia, who noticed their leer and gave a confused look back. They then decided not to ask any questions, as in all honesty, it was not the time for it.

Baltor appeared back on the shore, and smiled slyly at me.

"Back I see." He said.

"Yup."

"All healed, are we?"

"Pretty much."

"Good."

"Okay, here we go," I was about to throw another rampage orb at him, but then I stopped and thought. If it hadn't worked earlier, then it wasn't going to work now. "Hey, Bloom, come here a minute." Bloom walked over to me from the company of Sky.

"What is it?"

"I don't know if this will work, but how about we try converging light and dark magic?"

"It's worth a try," she shrugged. We turned to Baltor and both let out an attack of equal strength. As the light of red and orange wrapped around each other, they hit Baltor with full force and sent him flying straight into a tree. He fell to the ground, was still breathing, but he had definitely felt it. He could barely move, but looked at the two of us in surprise.

"I… I…" Was all he could really manage as he groggily tried to stand up on his feet. Bloom and I looked at each other.

"That must be it then… It must take the combination of darkness and light to defeat him." Bloom said.

"Should we do it again?" I asked her.

"You still won't be able to kill him." I heard a female voice say from behind us. I turned around to see a woman standing there with… Rose? So that must mean that…

"… Mum?" I asked. She nodded slightly.

"Flora!" Rose exclaimed as she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "You promised!"

"I know… But… She's… There… How?" I stuttered, "I thought you left the dungeon once you knew I was coming," I said directly to her.

"Wait- that was you? I thought it was Baltor… I used my powers to escape as soon as the magic seal to the dungeon was broken. I had been in there for… A long time. Did you know all along?"

"No, mum, no… Of course not. I only found out earlier, once the others had told me."

"I see."

"Why did you leave me there?" I had to get that question out. Since she left me, I had been thinking about what I wanted to say to her. But that question was all I had ever wondered, nothing else really mattered, this was all that I needed to know right now. "I love you so much, I always did, but then you just left. Why? Was it because you couldn't stand the fact that you had given birth to an evil child like me?" I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"I never wanted you to feel that way; but I really had no choice. I saw a window and I took it. I swore to myself that I would come back for you, and I did, but that's how I ended up in the dungeons." She told me. "I love you too, and I never, never thought of you as evil. You are my daughter, and therefore, one of the most precious things in the world to me."

"Really?"

"Really." She said firmly. I slowly walked up to her and folded my arms tightly around her waist.

"I love you, mummy,"

"I love you too," she told me again, tears streaming down her own face. "I understand that you have a boyfriend now, yes?" she sniffed and then beamed, snapping out of it and holding me at shoulders length.

"I... Uh… Yes…" I said, slightly surprised.

"I saw him in the dungeons, he's a total cutie, so, how's it going with you two, hm? Do I hear wedding bells in the future, eh?" she said, pinching my cheeks.

"Mum!" I exclaimed quietly, blushing violently. Helia, hearing this conversation, couldn't hide the small sly smile on his face.

"Well," Baltor stood forward weakly, still feeling the effects of the previous attack. "I'm sorry to disrupt this reunion, but if you hadn't noticed, I'm still here."

"Baltor." Julianna seethed.

"Mum… Why won't we be able to kill him?" I asked her quickly, "What are we missing?"

"Me." She smiled quickly, the jumped into the air and threw a gleaming orb of flowers at him, which sent him straight down into the water. Once again, Layla grinned at the opportunity and dived down into the deep. "I was so angry at your father, Flora, that I wanted to make sure that I would be the one to end his life. So I cast a spell." She laughed loudly, "Oh, but a while before that, I wanted to make sure, that so no one more powerful would kill him and take his place as the most powerful villain in the magic dimension, I tried to cast a spell on him that would only allow someone with light energy to kill him, but I only got as far as the combination of light and dark. SO. I'm here, you're here-," she gestured to the rest of the Winx, "And you're here. Dark energy, but finally on the right side. So, are we going to do this thing or what?" she asked us all.

"HECK YEAH!" Musa exclaimed, punching the air. Everyone cheered. Julianna took Rose's hand and led her over to where the Specialists were observing.

"Hey Helia," she said, gently tapping him on the shoulder, "Be a dear and look after Rose for me?"

"Uh, sure…" He said slowly. Rose immedietly commanded a piggyback.

Just then, Baltor flew up out of the water and back on to the ground, and yet again, Layla emerged smirking.

"You can't win underwater with me! You utter, utter creep." She flew down and joined the rest of the Winx.

"It's been a while Julianna," Baltor said to her.

"SAVE IT. I don't want to hear it! You have played me for the final time, and now, with everything you have done to Flora, you are going to pay with your life."

"I can't be bothered to waste anymore time; it's now or never girls!" I called out. Tecna was the first to move.

"FIRE WALL!" she formed her green net between Baltor and ourselves. "Prepare, quickly!" she could see that Baltor was about to try and break through.

"Stella, help her!" I told Stella, who nodded and ran over to help Tecna.

"Okay everybody. We're going to go with a full-blown convergence. Wipe him out with one swift motion." Julianna explained. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." We all said together.

"Now… Focus everything you have… And… GO!"

"Tecna! Stella! Let go!" I called just before we released all of our power. Musa's melodic music and bass swept through the trees, Layla's purple Morphix power twisted with the leaves of Julianna's full nature power and my red blood power ran along side it. It was all tied together with the great dragon, courtesy of Bloom. It all hit Baltor with full force. Once we had run out of energy, there was just silence.

That was it.

Baltor's cold dead body was lying motionless on the ground. I slowly took small step towards him.

"Flora, don't!" I heard Rose call, but I couldn't listen to her. I just had to make sure that he was gone, once and for all.

Kneeling at his side, I gently reached into his jacket and pulled out the dagger he had used to slash my stomach. I held it high above my head and then drove it straight into his heart. His eyes opened wide from the shock, but then his eyes rolled back, and I knew that it was over.

At least it wasn't pointless.

"Well, that's that then." I sighed, as I powered down, changing back into my regular outfit. The rest of the girls copied me.

"I really don't know what to say right now." Stella said blankly.

"My Stella? Speechless? I thought that I'd never see the day," said Brandon as he walked up to her and ruffled her hair, earning a smack around the back of the head.

"NOT the hair," she hissed.

"Flora. That was amazing." Helia said as he walked up to me and took my hands in his.

"Yeah, well, thanks." I sighed.

"I've been thinking, Flora," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and turning me away from the scene of the crime. "I had never been more unhappy than I was without you… And I took so much convincing to get you to go out with me again, I just don't know what to do. I mean, what will I do if you leave me for good?" he said.

"I'm not going to leave you for good," I told him, slightly confused.

"Well, just to make sure…" he said, stopping in his tracks. He slowly went down on to his knee and fumbled about in his pocket. He wasn't going to actually ask me to… was he? He opened a small purple velvet box to reveal a gold ring with a glimmering pink gem in the centre.

"Marry me?"

~.~.~.~

_One Year Later_

"You look soooooooo good, oh my gawd, I could just EAT YOU UP!" Stella pinched my cheeks and then squeezed me tightly.

"Stell!" I giggled, "You'll mess up my hair! And my make-up! Which you did, and made the BIGGEST fuss over!"

"Yeah yeah, geez, even on your wedding day you're uptight about hugging." She sighed.

"Oh Flo," Musa said as she grasped my hands, "I can't believe this!"

"Make way for the mother of the bride girlies," Julianna pushed past Musa and gave me a tight squeeze. "I was so worried about you when I was pregnant. You may have been my daughter, but you were also… That man's daughter-,"

"Mum, not today," I sighed, "I don't want to hear about him today,"

"Just wait," Julianna smiled, "I wanted you to go to Alfea, practice light magic, and eventually get married to someone you loved. I remember your ex-,"

"Wait, but how?" I asked her, "You weren't even there for the year we went out."

"I could hear a few things from that dungeon, and I heard some of the things he said to you and… It reduced me to tears. It really did. But then Helia… Helia is everything I could have ever asked for in a son-in-law. He's kind, gentle, and loves my special broccoli surprise- which means he must have _impeccable _taste. Flora, you're everything and everything more than I ever dreamed you would be, and I'm so, so proud of you." She said, kissing my forehead, "I love you, petal,"

"I love you too." I said back quietly.

I had never imagined that I would ever end up being happy with my life, but this was it. Now all I had to do was make sure that I didn't screw anything up. I also never imagined that I would be happy that I had been through everything I had been through. I was glad that I had lived through such a horrendous experience, and had come out as a better person on the other side.

I felt like I had found out who I truly was, and I wouldn't change anything about my life for the world.

And now, about to marry the most perfect man in the entire universe, who had always been there for me, and who had even stubbornly come back for me after he had found out that I was lying. I had made true friends, who loved me for who I was. I had met my beautiful little sister, who acted around me as though we were never estranged in the first place, and I had my mother back, who was determined to make up for all the time we lost. I had honestly never felt luckier.

**THE END**

_ERRMAHGERRD. IT'S OVAARR. I'm SO flipping tired. I started this chapter five hours ago and have been doing nothing since. It is now eleven, and I still have some memebasing to do before I go to sleep, so I'm just gonna go ahead and upload this…_

_I started this chapter as soon as I read the PM from b00kc4t (which basically just told me to finish it) and the review from Ashley-loveorhate, which seriously set me into gear to write it. I have no clue what took me so long, but anyway, here it is! I really really really super hope that you enjoyed the super heck out of this story, I love you ALL and pleaaaaase review!_

_The first chapter of my new story will be up tomorrow. And how do I know? BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN THAT CHAPTER. Workin' smoothleh here._

_Okay, bye for now!_


End file.
